


My Demon Prince

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Animal Transformation, Demons, M/M, Magical Realism, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno finds a kitten in the middle of a storm and takes it home. One day when he wakes up instead of his kitten a man is beside him - a very cute man.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night, and Ohno was hurrying home. His shift at the conbini had taken longer as it should have been since his relief was too late. Again. Ohno pulled his collar a bit higher to be protected from the cold night and closed his eyes against the incoming rain. He earned to be home and to take a warm shower and eat the soup he bought at the store. 

It was then that he heard a small meow that made him stop in his tracks. He blinked in surprise. The wind and rain were so loud that it should be impossible to hear such a loud sound. Also, the weather was too bad for anybody being outside on their own free will. Especially animals, Ohno thought with a shudder. His curiosity was peaked as he heard another small meow. He couldn’t just leave the kitten here in the rain, he decided, and with a groan, he tried to find out from where it came. 

He followed the small sounds, crouching down and using his phone to light up the corners of the street. He found the tiny kitten crouched low under an old newspaper. It was shivering in the cold and tried to withstand the outpouring rain. Ohno felt instantly bad. The kitten was definitely too small to be out at this time. He lifted his hand to beckoned it over, but the little creature was ducking away from his fingers. 

“Are you scared?” he said in a low voice and took his hand away. The cat peaked out again, and Ohno couldn’t help himself as he smiled softly at it. 

“You don’t need to be scared, little one. The weather is so bad, you shouldn’t be out here. It’s going to be even worse. We have a storm warning,” he explained and tried to ignore the strangeness creeping up on him. Why ever was he talking to a cat? It couldn’t understand him after all. He probably should just leave it here. But Ohno knew that he couldn’t do it. It would die here tonight if nobody took it with them. And the possibility of anybody hearing the small cat was close to zero. 

“We will look for your owners tomorrow, ne? But for tonight come with me,” he continued to coax with a soft voice and held out his hand once more. Still shy the small cat came closer, sniffling at his fingers and probably deciding he was no threat. Ohno smiled and wriggled his fingers. 

“A bit more and I can lift you up,” he explained wincing when loud thunder could be heard. The sound made the cat jump in fear. Ohno used that moment to catch it with a small wince when sharp claws buried in his hand. But he held on, fearing that the cat would flee if he let it down now. 

“Shh… everything is fine,” he promised and opened his coat a bit to put the cat inside and close it up against. He held a hand under the small body, shuddering at the wetness against his shirt. But this way the cat wouldn’t accidentally fall, and it would stay dryer there and stay warm which was good. The small body against his chest was freezing, Ohno realised, and he was a bit scared that he was too late to rescue it. 

“We have to hurry,” he mumbled more to himself looking down into the big golden eyes of the cat he just rescued. He smiled softly and then fastened his steps to arrive home as fast as possible. 

Ohno was out of breath when he entered the small hole he called home and leant against the door for a moment to catch his breath again. A low sound called for his attention, and he looked down to meet with the eyes of the cat again.

“Ah yes,” he mumbled, opening his coat to let the small cat down on the entryway. He looked at the thin creature that was shivering like madly on his entry step. Its fur was dripping with water. 

Ohno winced a bit because he felt sorry for it and quickly took off his coat and shoes. He picked the cat up again and rubbed its small head. 

“Towels… Towels,” he mumbled on his way to the bathroom where he closed the door and turned up the heating. He needed a shower as not to fall ill, and a warm environment would hopefully help the kitten as well. He pulled out a dark towel to wrap around the small cat. 

“You are well behaved huh?” he said just to fill the silence and hopefully calm down the kitten as he rubbed its wet fur with the towel to get it dry and perhaps warm it up a bit more. When the cloth was damp and the kitten more or less dry he took out a new one to put on the washing machine and put the kitten on it. He folded it a bit around it and rubbed the part between its eyes with a finger. 

“Stay there and get warm. I need a shower,” he explained, rolling his eyes at himself before taking off his clothes and turning up the shower. 

He looked at the cat that was observing him curiously and tilted his head a little. It was strange to be looked at in this way. Especially since the eyes seemed to be so different than he was used to. 

He shook his head as if to shake away that thought and hurried under the warm water to get clean. Outside he put a towel around his waist with a frown. He should have brought some clothes, he supposed. With a sigh, he looked at the cat who had curled into itself and fallen to sleep. A small smile appeared on Ohno’s face as he took a moment to observe the kitten or cat. 

It didn’t look like a baby but it was still small and overly thin, Ohno thought. It was completely black only a tiny spot under its mouth seemed to be white. 

“You are very cute,” he whispered as he left the room to get into his bedroom to wear some clothes. He kept the door to the bathroom open so that the cat could come out if it wanted and began to prepare himself some food while thinking about what to offer the cat if it woke up and got hungry.

—

Ohno ate his soup and let himself fall onto his sofa. He closed his eyes when he was finished and began to doze off. He was tired. The day had been long, and the excitement about the cat made it worse.

Ohno woke up when a cat jumped on him and mewed softly. He smiled and caressed its head. 

“Hello there. Are you hungry?” he asked with a husky voice and got up with the small cat on his arms. “You are still a baby ne?” he said softly and put it on the floor in front of the bowls. “I don’t own cat food, so I hope you’ll forgive me that you have to eat that today.”

He put the bowl with tuna in front of the cat and a bit of water next to it. He wanted to give it milk, but he had once read that it wasn’t right for cat’s stomachs. He hoped the cat was old enough to eat regular food, though. 

“I wonder how old you are. You still look like a baby to me,” Ohno said with a small frown on his face. He really wasn’t sure that the cat was old enough to be away from its mother. 

Still, the kitten ate its food and then came back to him to climb onto his arms. He caressed it lovingly and smiled down at the small cat. 

“You are so cute. I can’t understand why you were outside at such bad weather. Did you get lost?” he said in thoughts and frowned. 

“I need a toilet for you,” he groaned and looked around. His eyes fell on a box, and he got up to search online what he could use for just this evening. He could buy everything for her the next day when the storm was over, he decided. 

“So it should be enough just for today, right?” he asked the cat and grimaced as he once again realised how silly he was because he was talking to the small cat so much. Even more so since he usually didn’t talk much with other people. But it was different with this cat somehow. 

He showed the cat where to go if it needed to relieve itself and the water bowl again before standing up and stretching wide. So sleepy. With a groan, he cleaned up the mess he did earlier and then left to head for his bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Then back to his bedroom and under his sheets. He felt the cat jumping up on his bed, and for a moment he asked himself if it was okay for them to share a bed before deciding that he really didn’t mind it. The cat rolled up beside him, and Ohno relaxed into the warmth as he fell slowly asleep. 

To be honest, he probably could get used to sharing his life with a cat. Hopefully, nobody missed it, Ohno thought as he fell asleep to soft purring and the sounds of the storm outside.

~~~~~

“Behave,” Ohno said to the cat and pointed the finger at it. He chuckled when the small cat rubbed its face against his finger while purring loudly. “I have to go to work. This afternoon I will ask a friend to come over. He is a vet and can hopefully make sure that you are okay. Use the litter box for now, and your bowls are filled,” he mumbled thoughtfully and looked around. “Please don’t eat the electrics…” His eyes fell on the clock on the wall, and with a swear, he hurried away he was almost too late now.

It was in the early afternoon that he came back to his flat. He was a little bit nervous about what would him await. The cat was really small, and he wasn’t sure that it was already properly trained. He could just hope for the best. 

“Let’s get in. I’m curious about what you found,” his friend, Aiba Masaki, said and with a bit of difficulty Ohno moved the bags in his hands and arms to open his door. He was glad that Aiba had taken the time to go out during his break and get all the necessities one needed if they wanted to keep a cat at home. 

“I’m back,” Ohno yelled when he opened his door and grinned happily when he realised that the apartment was not on fire yet. That didn’t seem to be too bad, he thought relieved.

The cat mewed as it ran to the door to rub against his legs. He giggled slightly and bent down to scratch it behind the ears. “Did you behave well?” he asked it and blushed when he heard a breathy giggle behind him.

“So cute,” Aiba gushed as he put the bags down to kneel on the floor to reach for the kitten which hid behind Ohno’s legs. “Aww, you don’t need to be scared. I’m your new daddy’s friend,” he explained.

Ohno rolled his eyes a bit amused. “Let’s get inside. Then you can look them over. I need you to tell me if it’s okay and if it’s a male or female,” Ohno said as he carefully slipped out of his shoes and shuffled into his living room, trying not to trip over the tiny cat which seemed to be attached to him.

“Okay.” They put the bags down in the living room, and Ohno picked the kitten up when it almost crawled up his pants leg. 

“You are one clingy little thing. But I missed you too.” He cuddled it a little and brought it to the kitchen to put it on the table. “Be good and let Aiba do a check-up on you while I prepare something to eat and everything,” he asked the kitten which rubbed its face against his hand and then looked over at Aiba warily. But luckily it stayed still so that the other man could check it over.

“It’s male,” Aiba said and washed his hands after he finished. “And he is completely healthy. A bit malnourished though.”

“Can you say how old he is?” Ohno asked and looked the cat over. He was now washing himself in the middle of the table, and Ohno smiled before concentrating on cooking.

“A few weeks old. I think two months at the most. Still a baby cat. Will you keep it?” 

“If nobody misses him…”

“I don’t think so. Nobody put a notice up so far. And so small as he is… the possibility is high that someone set him out. Looks like a not well-loved Christmas present.” Aiba frowned disapprovingly at the thought of someone getting an animal baby for Christmas just to put it on the street a few days after. Especially with how young the kitten was.

“I will make sure he has a good home from now on then,” Ohno said and smiled. “Is dinner okay for payment?” he asked worriedly. He didn’t have much money, and all the kitten stuff had already cost him a small fortune.

“Yes, don’t worry about it. You are a friend.”

“Thanks, Aiba,” Ohno smiled and put the food on two plates before putting cat food n a bowl and putting it on the floor for the small creature. Afterwards, he put the cat on the floor and wiped the table. “Your food is over there,” he explained to the cat who hurried over to sniff at the cat food. It seemed to frown disapprovingly at the food before turning around and sitting between the two men on the floor, begging loudly.

“No, your food is over there. This is human food. No cat food,” Ohno said disapprovingly as Aiba giggled a bit before eating.

“Ignore him. Otherwise, he might beg for each food,” he advised.

Ohno looked at the cat once again with a frown before following Aiba’s advice and eating, trying hard not to look at the sadly whining cat on the floor.

He bid Aiba goodbye shortly after they finished dinner and sighed as he looked at the kitten that hadn’t eaten anything of its own food. “You are supposed to like that stuff,” he mumbled and put the cat in front of its bowl again. The cat sniffed at it again before turning its head away again. Ohno groaned and rubbed his face. 

“Okay, you are probably just not hungry yet? I will take a shower and then go to bed. You can eat it tonight then,” he decided after a while of silence and entered the bathroom for that shower and later on his bedroom to sleep with the cat on top of him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it’s not too strange or something like that. I promise most of it will be explained in the next chapter (and I will be so happy when I finally can use a name instead of cat/boy/man xx)

“You look happy, what happened?”

Ohno looked up at his longtime friend Jun and smiled a small almost shy smile. They had managed to meet finally after their classes for a coffee. Ohno knew that Jun was busy with his entry for final exams this term, so he made sure not to disturb the younger one. 

He always thought Jun as very hard working and giving his best with everything he did. And wanting to be a fashion designer seems to be very hard.

“I found a small male kitten,” he explained happily humming when he thought of the small cat that was waiting for him at home. It was nice to be greeted by the little creature every day he came home. 

“What do you mean?”

“You remember the storm a few weeks ago? When I was on my way home from work I heard it crying. When I looked around for the reason of that sound, I saw it abandoned in a small cardboard box. It was soaked to the bones, and I felt sorry for it and took it home. Aiba came over the day after,” he added when Jun opened his eyes. 

“And we put pictures up, but nobody answered for a month, so I don’t think someone is missing him. He seems to be a stray.” Ohno took out his phone to show him a picture. 

“Aww cute,” Jun mumbled and took the phone when he was allowed to skip through the folder Ohno had on his phone filled with pictures of his sweet little cat. 

“Aiba thinks he is around five months old now.”

“He is adorable,” Jun agreed and gave back the phone. Ohno grinned happily as he pocketed it. He had gotten quite used to his little housemate and even with it small spleens. The only canned things the cat ate was fish like tuna. Other than that Ohno had realised that it was just easier to feed it with leftovers from his own meal. He didn’t know how healthy it was for the cat to eat those, but whenever he tried to feed it regular cat food, it would be left alone, and the cat wouldn’t talk or cuddle with him for the whole day. 

Something that Ohno loathed. He had gotten used to having a small heater on top of him whenever he sat down and sometimes even when he was running around the cat would curl up around his neck. 

“He is also very smart. It seems like he understands me. When I tell him not to do something he won’t after the first time and always answer me whenever I ask a question. I wished I could speak cat language,” Ohno laughed at the weird look Jun shot him. 

“You sound as crazy as Aiba sometimes,” Jun said and rubbed his face. “It’s not a human we are talking about but a pet.”

“I know. Don’t worry. Still, it’s strange… Yesterday I was looking for my homework. But I couldn’t find it. I was talking out loud as to where I might have put it, and seconds later he was dragging it behind him. I swear he can understand what I’m talking about!” Ohno nodded when Jun looked at him unbelievingly. 

His cat was genius he was sure of it, and even if people would call him crazy, he was convinced that he could understand him.

“I see… Oh well, what’s his name? I want to meet him,” Jun decided with a grin. “Perhaps he likes me if he is as smart as you say.”

Ohno chuckled slightly as he remembered how unfortunate Jun was with animals. He loved animals, and it would be nice if some animals would like him back. “We can try. You can come over tonight if you want?”

“For a short moment, yes. But I can’t stay long.”

“Will you make dinner?” Ohno almost begged, making Jun groan.

“Yes, yes. We can buy the groceries on our way home. Now the name?” 

Ohno grinned happily as he sipped his coffee before turning a bit red and again very shy. “He didn’t seem to like any name I’ve given him so far. So I just call him: little one or kitty and he comes then.”

“What do you mean with that?”

“He would scratch or bite me whenever I try to call him something else. It’s like he is telling me that it’s not his name but yeah…”

Jun opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. He just sighed as he finished off his latte macchiato before standing up. 

“Then let’s go buy these groceries.”

“And extra-fish…”

Jun opened his mouth again to say something but then shook his head and decided against it. Ohno was helplessly twisted around his fingers by a little cat it seems.

—

“I’m back and brought a visitor,” Ohno yelled into the flat as he stepped into the entryway to pull off his shoes. It didn’t take long for the cat to appear purring there and Ohno bent down to pick the small cat up. 

“Hello, little one,” he whispered and tickled it behind the ears receiving yet another round of loud purring. He smiled and kissed his head before lifting him up so that he was on the same height as Jun. 

“This is my good friend Jun-kun. Be a good boy and say hello, ne? He is cooking our dinner tonight,” he explained. 

Jun discreetly rolled his eyes over Ohno’s behaviour but then looked at the small cat. Up close it was even cuter, and he hadn’t realised the small white part on it’s lower jaw n the pictures. 

“Hello there,” he said in greeting and carefully put his fingers in front of the small cat to sniff them and decide that he was no threat. He sighed happily when the cat pushed his head against his fingers and caressed it gently. 

“Good boy,” Ohno praised the cat and finally put him down when he wriggled in his hands. He laughed when the cat almost immediately dashed to the living room and followed him with Jun in tow to bring the groceries to the kitchen. 

“You bought a lot of things for the cat,” Jun observed as he had to step over some toys of the cat so that he wouldn’t fall. 

Ohno shrugged and put the first things into the fridge before he realised that the water bowl was empty and filled it up again.

“He likes playing with his toys. It’s fun to hunt him around with them also. But I think otherwise he might get bored when I’m at work or in classes,” he explained. 

“Very thoughtful of you,” Jun said surprised. It was a surprise as to how much Ohno seemed to think about the cat and to do anything to make him feel comfortable. 

“Yes, also Aiba mentioned that I should bring him back to the clinic for another checkup soon,” Ohno mumbled. “Do you think he might be ill?”

“No, I don’t think so. But regular visits are good especially if he is still so young. Don’t look so worried or he might be worried something is wrong. Animals are very alert as far as I know.”

“You are probably right,” Ohno mumbled in agreement and looked over at the cat that was still running around with a jingling ball in the other end of the room. Far enough from them so that they won’t fall but close enough that he wasn’t yet in another room.

—

Jun left shortly after dinner with a chuckle because after trying his food the cat decided that he liked him and was waving around his legs loudly purring when he got ready to leave. With a few pats to his head, he finally managed to close the door behind himself and left Ohno alone with the dishes and a very satisfied kitten.

The cat jumped on the table to climb onto Ohno's shoulder and draped himself around him. Ohno smiled as he caressed his heads before getting to work. 

He stretched when he was finished with his tasks and decided to take a shower before going to bed. It wasn’t that late yet. Still, he couldn’t deny that he was exhausted already.

The cat ran into the bathroom before Ohno managed to close it fully and rolled up on his washing machine to observe Ohno. To be honest, he was still a little bit freaked out by it whenever the cat decided to look at him. It was a bit unnerving with how seldom he blinked then. 

A groan left his throat, and Ohno chided himself as being stupid as he started to pull off his clothes and started the water.

They went to sleep shortly after and Ohno petted the cat on top of him until his eyes fell close succumbing to the much-needed rest.

—

The ears on top of his head moved curiously around before the cat sneezed softly on top of Ohno. He shook his head to dissolve the sudden dizziness when a blackish sphere appeared around him. 

Ohno groaned when the pressure on top of him got more than he was used to and he couldn’t move anymore at all. That way he easily got woken up and tried to sit up. 

“What the hell?” he asked himself and moved his head when he couldn’t sit up as he had thought. 

“Nya?” he heard his cat answer and frowned as the sound was not really how he was used to it. His hands moved to his stomach where he supposed the cat was lying to carefully pet it and calm it down when his hands were met by skin. 

Now wholly awake he sat up abruptly and threw the cat on top of him off. He was met with a sound of pain as he lightened the lamp beside his bed.

His eyes needed a second to get used to the bright light, but when they did, they fell on a small naked human at the side of his bed. “What…?” he repeated and blinked confusedly at the boy in front of him. 

The boy moved and sat up carefully. He shook himself before he started to shiver in the cold room. He hugged his long legs to himself to embrace them with his arms and hid his face behind his knees. His movements were awkward as if he wasn’t that used to his limbs.

Ohno opened his mouth to demand again what the hell was happening in his bedroom and who this person was when he finally recognised the black ears peeking out of the tousled hair and a tail moving around nervously.

He didn’t know what was happening, but he could easily see that the boy/man/cat/whatever was frightened by his loud voice and probably also because he had just been thrown out of bed.

Ohno slipped down from the bed and took a blanket from it with him when he saw the goose bumps on the boy’s arms. He felt sorry for him somehow as he looked so small and fragile and just like a scared, abandoned cat. Ohno couldn’t help himself.

“Hey… Shh…” he whispered as he put the blanket around the boy and made sure that it was properly put around his small frame. “I’m sorry for shouting. I must have frightened you,” he added and carefully petted his head. 

A small smile appeared on his face as the ears twitched a little bit curiously and he scratched him behind them as he did with his little kitten. A chuckle escaped his lips when a soft purr and mew escaped the red lips, and curious eyes peeked out from behind his knees. Ohno was delighted when he realised that they were the same mesmerising shade of golden brown as his cats.

Ohno knew that he should be freaked out that his small kitten seemed to be a human, somehow. Even if a jinxed one at that. But he still had the cute antics of his cat and was in general very cute. 

“Can you stand?” he asked before he got up. He wanted to make sure that this boy was comfortable before trying to find out what happened at all. 

The eyes followed him silently before the man in front of him stretched his limbs carefully and tried to stand up. He was quite shaky on his legs and would have fallen after the first careful step if not for Ohno’s warm hands.

“Careful,” he mumbled, and with a sigh, he scooped down to pick him up princess style and sat him down on his bed. “You don’t seem to be used to your legs,” he observed as he made sure that he was under the warm blankets. He had been worried when he realised how cold the body was. 

“Can you speak?”

“Nya… Oh…” With a frustrated frown, the boy shook his head, crossing his arms in front of his body with a pout on his lips. 

Ohno chuckled at those cute antics and caressed his head carefully to calm him down.

“Okay… But you can understand me?”

A nod and bright, curious eyes looked at him. 

“Good, then we’ll try the good old yes-no method.” Ohno sat down on his chair to be more comfortable. 

“Are you a cat?” - Headshake. - “A human?” - Again headshake. - Ohno frowned at that. “A witch?” - Headshake. - “Okay, sorry. Is this your normal form?” - Headshake. - This was way harder than he thought. “Can you normally speak?” - A nod. - Ohno smiled in relief. Then perhaps in a few days or so this boy would be able to answer all of his questions. 

“Were you long in the form of the cat?” - The boy hesitated for a moment before he did a half-shrug half-nod. - “At least long enough that you have problems getting used to having arms, legs and a voice again it seems,” Ohno finally said and got a smile in answer. 

Ohno smiled and caressed the soft ears again. “Okay… What to do now?” His eyes fell on the clock, and he realised that it was still in the middle of the night. He got up and stretched carefully before heading for his cupboard to pull out a big shirt and comfortable pants. 

“Here. You should wear some clothes, or it gets too cold for you,” Ohno began while silently adding - and too distracting for me - in his mind. Why was this boy so cute?! Ohno had never really thought about what kind of type he had. But this man in front of him fit it without question. 

“While you are at it I’ll go make us warm milk with honey and then you should try to sleep,” he continued as he watched the man looking at the clothes for a moment. “Wear them. You know how right?” 

He got a nod as an answer and satisfied he left the room to heat the milk. He wasn’t sure if this was all happening or just a very vivid dream, but he probably would find out in the morning - at least he hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight indication of former rape and character death of a minor character.

Satoshi stayed awake the rest of the night even if the boy beside him had fallen asleep after the hot chocolate and much of petting. He had still been a little bit distressed, but he also seemed to be very tired after his impromptu transformation. He looked him over softly and stroke the twitching ears softly before getting up to make some breakfast and a strong coffee for himself. Ohno feared that he needed it to be able to get through this day.

With the coffee in one hand a pot of tea in the other he went to the living room to prepare the low table for their breakfast he stopped in shock when suddenly another figure stood in the middle of his living room. He let go of the cup and groaned when he saw the coffee spilling on the floor. 

“Oh, please excuse my intrusion. I didn’t mean to spook you. Let me help you clean this up,” the stranger said and moved his fingers around. Ohno watched in awe as the broken cup repaired itself and the coffee went back into it. He felt a tug at the pot of tea and watched as it flew across his room to land with a soft click on the table. 

Shortly after his cup joined it and Ohno looked back up into the soft smiling face of the stranger. Okay, at least it didn’t seem as if the man wanted to harm him in any way. And really, why was he even surprised that a man could materialise directly in his room after what he had witnessed yesterday with his little cat.

“Who are you?” he asked finally as he found himself staring at the other for a second too long for it to be comfortable. 

“Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I’m called Sho, and it’s nice to make your acquaintance,” the man said with a perfect bow. Ohno nodded his head slowly before introducing himself as if on autopilot. Only when he heard a small, scared cry from his bedroom did he move again and almost ran to the boy he left there in the bed. He was uncomfortably aware that the man followed him slowly and tried to think of a polite way to shut the door in his face to check on the boy on his own.

But before he could do anything the man stopped close to the door and moved his head to indicate that he could go inside while he would wait here. So Ohno entered the room alone and closed the door.

The ears moved around nervously on the head of the other and Ohno managed to smile softly. “Hey little one,” he whispered almost and stepped back to the bed. “Did you sleep well?” he asked and caressed his ears. It seemed to have a calming effect on him, and that was what he wanted to achieve right now. 

The boy moulded himself into his side and closed his eyes when he nodded happily. “Nya,” he answered and rubbed his nose at his cheek. Ohno chuckled and then moved away a bit to look into his eyes. 

“We have a visitor, little one. I don’t know who it is, but we shouldn’t let him wait in the living room, okay? You don’t need to be scared. I will protect you, okay?”

The boy frowned deeply and looked around nervously for a moment, while his tail twitched back and forth. But after a moment he slowly nodded, and with Ohno’s help he got up. He was still a little bit weak on his legs, but it was a lot better than yesterday. Ohno made sure that he was wearing a warm sweatshirt and brought him outside while keeping an arm around his waist.

The boy looked distressed for a second as he observed the man in the living room and Ohno was close to bringing him back when he finally relaxed against him and sat down on the sofa. Ohno put a warm blanket around his naked legs and poured him some tea. “I didn’t know if you would like coffee. So tea it is,” he explained at the curious look and looked at Sho. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot to ask you if you wanted something to drink,” he realised, but Sho shook his head as he sat down across of them.

“It’s fine. We don’t drink,” the man said with a shrug confusing Ohno once again before he looked at the boy. “I’m glad to see you in good health, Kazunari,” he said in a soft voice. 

The boy’s ears perked up at the use of his name, and he looked up for a second before looking down into his cup again a bit sadly. He poked Ohno in the side and gestured to his mug and then to Ohno’s and then to the bedroom.

“You want coffee?” he asked in confusion.

The boy huffed and shook his head with a frustrated frown. “Co… Nya,” he mumbled and repeated it again and again. “Cho… Ho—”

“Hot Chocolate? Cocoa?” Satoshi asked finally after trying to decipher the words. Kazunari grinned happily and nodded. “I get it for you,” he promised and tousled his hair a bit. “You wait here.” 

Kazunari nodded, and his tail moved around excitedly peaking out from under the blanket that way. 

Ohno smiled and stood to make the hot chocolate with cream for his guest and gave it to him as soon as he was back. Kazunari hummed happily and licked the top of the cream with his tongue. Ohno chuckled at the cat-like behaviour he displayed.

“Sorry. So can you tell me what’s happening?” Ohno finally asked the other man in the room who was observing them silently but with a small frown adorning his face. 

“Yes, of course. That’s why I am here. Uhm, Kazunari, did you break the spell?” Sho asked, and the boy looked up. He thought about it for a moment before shrugging and then doing a half nod half shake of his head. He wasn’t so sure what happened. 

“Not completely at least it seemed. But okay, my power isn’t as strong as yours, so it’s only normal for you to get it back slowly.”

Kazu’s ears perk up, and a proud glint ran over his face before he concentrated back to his hot chocolate or more precisely the rest of cream on top of it. 

“I still don’t understand,” Ohno mumbled a bit peeved. Sho seemed to get distracted a lot, and it was getting on his nerves because instead of explaining anything it was only confusing him more even if he was happy to know the name of his cat/boy or whatever. It was a bit of a mouthful for the small body beside him, but it was also adorable.

“Of course. Excuse me, I got sidetracked, but I’m just happy to have found Kazunari and see that he is in good health.” The man bowed but then sighed. “Let me think for a moment about how to begin.” Sho stayed silent looking at the bowed head of Kazunari lost in thoughts. He seemed to be safe and happy here, and he didn’t want to destroy that right away.

“Kazunari is no human, just as you had thought already. He is from another world as am I. I live in heaven, and you humans would most probably call me an angel. Kazunari is the prince of the lower world.”

Ohno’s eyes widened as he looked at the small body beside him that seemed to shrink and glare weakly at Sho for spilling this. His eyes wandered to Ohno insecurely, and he moved away a bit with dropped ears. Ohno understood that Sho implied that Kazunari was a demon, but he couldn’t believe that. Kazunari didn’t look like a demon at all. He smiled at the downward head and patted it softly. Kazu looked up shyly and smiled happily when he realised that Ohno didn’t look scared or anything. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t believe that.”

Sho shrugged but nodded after a second. “I can understand that. He never was what his father wished for. Normally we won’t mingle with the ones of the lower world or be interested in them. We are still in a stance of cold war with each other. But Kazunari isn’t a full demon he is only half-blood.” A sad look crossed Sho’s face at those words. 

Ohno caressed the nervously moving ears of the boy beside him and made sure that the blanket was tightly around him so that he wouldn’t freeze. 

“His mother was stolen by his father, and he was conceived. His mother died giving birth and giving him part of her abilities. He is from both of our worlds. And he was always soft and weak in the eyes of his father, but he was the heir. There was no way he could do anything. But he seemed to get feed up and wanted to destroy that part he loathed in Kazunari, not caring if it would mean he killed his heir. In his distress, he asked for our help, and all I could manage was make sure that he was safe from his father and hide his aura from him. That’s how he was put in the form of a small kitten. I lost track of him because I accidentally hid his aura from me as well. Now that he has broken part of it I can feel it faintly. Since we are more interested in your human world, I spotted him yesterday. I don’t think his father spotted him yet. He thinks he is dead after all. But if the seal breaks more and more, his aura will get stronger as well, and he might get detected.”

“Wouldn’t he be able to hide himself?” Ohno asked calmly when Kazu almost climbed on his lap to hide his face at his shoulder. He rubbed his back and carefully untangled the cup from Kazu’s fingers to put it on the low table. “I thought that if you can use magic, you would be able to do so?”

“Sure… But for demon standards, he is still quite young and never really bothered to learn how to use his abilities. He is lazy in that aspect.”

“What do you mean quite young?”

“Still in his adolescents-years. Demons grow up with around 160 years; he is around 100,” Sho said with a laugh. “So still an old man here,” he teased. 

Kazunari stuck out his tongue and rubbed his face at Ohno’s shoulder. 

Ohno rolled his eyes. Kazu didn’t seem like a demon. He still behaved like a small cat, he thought.

“I’m sorry since the seal is not fully broken his mind is still confused with who he is,” Sho said with red cheeks. “That will change over time as well. Kazunari, please look at me.”

Kazu looked up and blinked with wide eyes. He felt safe in Ohno’s arm and much calmer. “Nya?”

“I want you to be safe. I know that it’s hard right now, but try to remember who you are and then how your blood works. I know you can hide your aura from others when you concentrate.”

Kazu looked at him with big eyes, but then he nodded and hid his face against in Ohno’s neck. He felt strange and didn’t know how he would react. 

“Is he allowed to stay here?” Sho asked softly. He could understand if Ohno didn’t want a demon in his house. But Kazu seems to be comfortable here, and at least Ohno didn’t freak out yet.

“Of course. I like having him around. But it would help if he could talk,” Ohno said as he petted Kazu’s head softly when he looked at him scared. 

“He needs to learn again. He can talk, and I think it might come back with time. The more the seal breaks the more demon as he will become. But these last few months in the body of the cat formed him a bit. I’m sorry. I also won’t break the seal right away because like that he can remember slowly and learn, train as much as possible before his aura will be like before.”

“I understand. If it protects him, I’m fine with it.”

Sho smiled and stood. He petted Kazu’s head and bowed in front of Ohno. “If there are any questions or problems I am only a call away. Again, sorry for intruding so suddenly and spooking you. I will leave you alone now to process everything. Kazunari, please be kind as always. I’m delighted to see you well,” he whispered warmly. 

Kazu smiled a bit as Ohno nodded and with wide eyes, he watched as the angel left in a ray of light.


	4. Chapter 4

They kept silent for a while after the angel was gone and Ohno hugged Kazu close to him as the other man moulded up against him. As the silence stretched and Ohno wasn’t sure if Kazunari had just fallen asleep against him. But then the other moved on top of him with a long sigh and rubbed his nose on Ohno’s shoulder. 

“Still awake then?” Ohno grinned as he rubbed his cheek and made sure to get that little bit of dried chocolate off there. “

“Ye…s.” The answer was slow, and Kazunari blushed a bit at how squeaky his voice sounded. 

Ohno chuckled and moved him a bit so that he sat sideways on his lap. He didn’t want to remove him entirely just yet. Kazunari seemed to feel comfortable and safe so close to him, and he didn’t want to hurt him. But then he heard a little grumbling and smiled as Kazunari’s darkened again.

“Are you hungry, little one?” 

“Hungry,” Kazu nodded and smiled when Ohno patted his head.

Ohno felt a bit proud that Kazunari started to talk little by little. It was easier to talk to him that way. He didn’t feel so dumb as usual when Kazu answered even if it was slow and a bit insecure. 

“Then let’s go to the kitchen, and I’ll cook you something. Do you have any wishes? And is it okay if I call you Kazu? Kazunari is so long, and you are such a cute little demon-cat that I can’t bring myself to call you by your full name.”

Ohno almost smirked and laughed out loud when Kazu blushed again and couldn’t believe how blessed he was by being at his side. He still couldn’t believe that Kazu could even be a little bit scary or evil if he were honest.

“Kazu likes,” he agreed happily though and then stood up with Ohno’s help to go to the kitchen. There he sat down again on one of the chairs and watched Ohno with big round eyes. 

Ohno began cooking a traditional Japanese breakfast since he didn’t know what Kazu would like. The talk with Sho had been so long that it was almost time for lunch anyway, so he thought a big breakfast would be the perfect thing right now. 

Kazunari sat on his chair, watching Ohno curiously while his ears twitched happily. He hummed without realising what he was doing while looking around. Right now everything seemed to be smaller and new than from the view he had seen before when he had still been a cat. 

“Kazu, try talking to me, okay? You now that Sho told you that you had to relearn, right?”

A pout crossed Kazu’s face at the reprimand but then focused back on Ohno. He watched his back and smiled just the tiniest bit and a bit shyly. He never felt so good beside another person like he did right now with Ohno. 

“Name? You…” Kazu frowned. The syllables were foreign in his mouth. He knew that he could speak. He also knew that he usually had no problem forming words. But the language they spoke was their demon language. With sounds and vowels too hard to speak for any human. He growled softly at the memory while frowning. The other language he spoke was Latin which was very close to their demonic language, which was probably normal considering that the first demons were fallen angels.

“My name?” Ohno asked and looked back. He waited until Kazu focused back on him with a small smile. “Ohno Satoshi. That’s my name.”

“Oh-no- Sa-to-shi,” Kazu repeated slowly, trying out each syllable one for one. 

“Yes, exactly. Do you like fish? You liked the canned tuna as a cat. But I’m not sure if it was only because you were a cat,” Ohno asked. 

Kazu shrugged and smiled. He was sure that everything that Ohno would cook would taste nice. “I… fish is… like,” Kazu answered slowly but a bit more surely. 

“So you like fish? I will make salted salmon for us then so that you won’t have to eat tuna again so soon. I love fish, and I use some of my free time to fish,” he explained slowly. 

He hoped that it helped Kazu to talk when he spoke a lot with him and explained a lot. He wanted to try his best, and after all, he wouldn’t be able to help him with his magic. 

“Free?”

“Ah… You won’t know what that is right? So I work part-time at a conbini, that’s a place where you can buy food or other things you need. Then I’m at a dance school to learn different kinds of dances and get a certificate to be an instructor in future,” he explained softly. He didn’t need to work since he got a considerable inheritance from his grandparents who wanted him to fulfil his dreams, but he got bored fast and especially at times like these when he had a holiday from the dance classes he got bored fast. 

Ohno needed a routine in his days so that he wouldn’t lose himself. 

“Food?” Kazu asked and rubbed his stomach while looking at him sadly and begging. He was used to getting food fast since usually Ohno only opened a can for him. 

“It’s almost ready,” Ohno promised and started to deck out the table with plates and cutlery. 

Kazu picked up the chopsticks carefully and moved them around confusedly. He hasn’t watched Ohno eating at all, and now he didn’t know how he should use them. 

Ohno giggled as he set down the dishes on the table as well and took the chopsticks out of his hands. “Careful before you poke an eye out,” he reprimanded him softly and tipped his cute button nose. 

"Point at the things you don’t want to try, okay?” Ohno said and showed him the prepared dishes. 

Kazu looked them over and shrugged. “All,” he decided. “Try all, look good.”

“Oh thank you for that compliment,” Ohno said with a smile. He helped him to fill his bowls and plate and then sat beside him to do the same for him. 

“Then let’s try to eat. You can use a spoon if you don't manage with the chopsticks,” Ohno offered as Kazu again had problems to hold them.

Kazu shook his head stubbornly and grabbed the chopsticks again. “Like Sa-Toshi,” he decided with a pout.

Ohno sighed but then nodded. He moved around to stand behind Kazu and took his hand in his own. Carefully he loosened the tight grip Kazu had on the chopsticks and put them in his hand the right way and showed him which fingers to use. 

Kazu still looked like his fingers would cramp soon, but he was happily moving the chopsticks the way they are supposed to. 

Ohno frowned when he realised that Kazu was more comfortable with his left hand. As he was still holding the chopsticks too tightly and his right hand was very static. He sighed softly but smiled when Kazu looked at him in confusion. 

“What wrong?”

“Kazu? Which hand do you mostly use?” 

“Use?”

“Yes, with which hand do you grab things or do you use to write? You write right?”

“Kazu can write,” Kazu agreed but then moved around his hand. “This hand.”

“You should have told me,” Ohno scolded softly. “Then it’s no surprise that you have problems using your right hand to hold the chopsticks. I’m right-handed, so I do most things with the right. As you took those directly into your right hand, I thought you were the same. But you were copying me, right?”

Kazu looked at his right hand, then his left and then at Ohno. “Like Sa-Toshi,” he mumbled almost in a whiny voice. 

Ohno smiled but shook his head. “It will be like me but with your dominant hand and then it’s easier.” Ohno realised that Kazu didn’t understand and got frustrated about it, which was unnecessary and definitely not his goal. 

“Kazu,” he began but then stopped and shook his head. “For now try to eat like that,” he finally said and caressed his cheek. “But it would be easier if you use your dominant hand and it’s okay if you do.”

“Will try like so,” Kazu decided a bit pouty and watched Ohno as the other man nodded and then began to eat. He picked up a bit of the fish with a bit of difficulty, but soon he realised that it was more comfortable if he just put the bowl closer to his mouth. He licked his lips as the fish tasted nice and the rice was wonderful. Curiosity overcame him as he tried bits and pieces of everything. The omelette was nice, and he was fond of the soup he realised as he took a sip. 

Also, it was easier to drink the soup than to eat with the chopsticks. He probably should try to switch his hands, but right now he was too stubborn to do so. 

Ohno had already finished his meal and was watching him with evident amusement in his eyes. Kazu was so cute like that. A bit pouty and also with a happy glint in his eyes. It was clear that he liked these dishes and Ohno was a bit happy about it. 

Nobody had ever liked his food as Kazu did and he wanted to try out more dishes with him. But for today he wanted to see how much spices Kazu could eat. He stood after a moment and ruffled Kazu’s hair when the man looked up almost scared. 

“Take your time, Kazu. I want something to drink and thought about making a new tea. The one from this morning has gone cold.

“Hot choco cream!” Kazu cried out happily and put his chopsticks down. He moved on his chair, and his tail moved around excitedly. 

Ohno rolled his eyes and sighed. “You like hot chocolate, huh?” he asked him who nodded with pointed ears. 

Ohno hummed a bit and thought for a while. He didn’t care that Nino would only drink cocoa here, to be honest, but he wanted him to try other things as well. 

“I will make a new cup later. For now, you should try the tea. It tastes nice as well. And how about you now try to switch your hands? Maybe I can be convinced to prepare the cocoa earlier then,” Ohno teased him and played with those cute ears. 

“Meanie,” Kazu mumbled but then changed his hands and put the chopsticks in his left hand with a bit difficulties since he couldn’t remember how it had to look. 

“Help,” Kazu cried softly. 

Ohno looked him over and then moved again behind him to show him again how to hold the chopsticks. Ohno smiled since Kazu looked more comfortable like this and started to eat once more. 

“Hot choco?” he asked again hopefully. 

“After you drink a cup of tea,” Ohno decided. 

“Yes…” His proposition did not convince Kazu, but he realised that he had to wait until Ohno made him the cocoa since he couldn’t do it himself. 

He moved around with a mouth full of rice and licked his lip when he finished eating. “Kazu learn?”

“What do you want to learn?” Ohno asked a bit confused.

Kazu looked around and then smiled. “All. Hot choco and cream, soup, fish.”

“You want to learn how to cook?”

“For Sa-Toshi,” Kazu agreed happily. 

“You can say Sato or Toshi,” Ohno said softly. He liked how cute his name sounded from Kazu’s lips, but it seemed that he had problems with speaking his whole name and he wanted to make it a bit easier. 

Kazu scrunched up his nose and moved around once more so that he was kneeling on the chair and holding to the backrest. “Learn help?”

“Of course you may learn to help. You can start later in the afternoon when we prepare dinner.”

“Food, good,” Kazu nodded, and his tail moved around happily again. 

Ohno laughed and handed him the cup of tea. 

Kazu sniffed at the beverage and frowned a bit before he tried it slowly. It wasn’t as good at the hot chocolate, but it was bearable he decided.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohno rubbed his shoulder as he stepped into the elevator to his apartment. Today at practice he had miscalculated a bit and fell on his shoulder and side. He had been too dizzy to dodge the fall and hurt himself. He sighed but then he remembered his cute little cat demon at home and a smile spread on his lips. He was looking forward to his bright eyes and happy grin whenever Ohno entered their home.

“Welcome back, Satoshi,” Kazu said with a grin as soon as the door opened. 

Ohno laughed and caught the small boy as he jumped up to hug him around the neck. He ruffled his hair and caressed his ears softly as he was putting him down again. “I’m back”, he said softly and took off his shoes as Kazu darted back into the kitchen. 

He had come to the front to greet Satoshi as he did daily, but now he was back to cooking. His tail swayed back and forth when he heard Ohno come to him and take a cup of tea before he settled down on a chair watching Kazu cooking. 

His little cat had gotten much better at everything. Speaking had come slowly but surely and even if he sometimes still made a few mistakes here and there it was much easier to talk to Kazu now than at the beginning. Watching TV had helped a lot in that resort, Ohno thought. Watching TV was a pastime Kazu enjoyed whenever he was alone at home. 

Ohno didn’t mind it since listening to people speaking helped him a lot with his own speech and Ohno hadn’t known how to teach anybody to speak. Ohno had taught Kazu a few easy dishes to cook while he was away - mostly because Kazu demanded to help him in any way. So, Kazu cooked most of the weekdays and cleaned the apartment. 

“Food is finish!” Kazu cried out and put two plates of fried noodles with shrimps and vegetables in front of Ohno with a proud grin. Ohno smiled as he placed a hand on his head lovingly. 

“Thank you,” he whispered and took his plate. It was slightly burnt, and the vegetables were cut very crudely, but he was sure that it was delicious nonetheless. Kazu always tried his best even if he was still learning how to cook better. Ohno took the first bite, smiling softly. “It really tastes good.”

Kazu grinned happily at his praise and began to eat now. He licked his lips since he liked his self-made food even if he liked Satoshi’s food more. But he loved being praised by the other man the most. 

After dinner, Ohno cleaned the plates while Kazu sat at the table with a book in front of him. A concentrated frown was on his face as he was bowed deeply over his books and papers. One thing he hadn’t needed before was reading or writing, but since he had seen Ohno writing, he had wanted to learn it. 

So, of course, Ohno had bought him some kindergarten books for him to learn how to write his first signs. Ohno sat down across from him when he was finished and watched Kazu with a smile. 

He looked concentrated, and his tongue peeked out of his mouth, and Ohno frowned softly at the way he held the pen. He could sense the cramp coming up already. Ohno sighed and stood to sit down beside him and carefully take away the pen and massage his fingers. “You will only hurt yourself if you continue to write like that,” he explained what he was doing. 

Kazu watched their hands carefully and then looked up to Ohno when he felt his fingers relax finally under the ministrations. He flexed his fingers and then retook the pen. “What do I do wrong?”

“Wait for a second,” Ohno mumbled and stood to stand behind him and move his fingers before he put the pen in them again. “Try it like that, and you don’t have to grip them that hard. The most you can achieve with that is that they snap in two and then you can’t use them anymore,” he continued and took a second pen to swirl it around in his fingers and show them how he held them. “They won’t fall like that.”

“Okay,” Kazu mumbled not sure of it and looked back to his book to trace the hiragana he could see there and sounding them out almost inaudibly. 

“Did you practise your powers?” Ohno asked after a while of watching Nino and deciding that his grip was a lot better now and relaxing back in his seat. 

Kazu shrugged at that question, making Ohno frown. “You know that you should. It’s important for your safety. Sho-san said so.”

“Uhn, Sho was here today. He helped me,” Kazu mumbled and then looked up after he finished the page and closed the books. “It’s easier now. But I’m not yet very good. Sho scolded me. Saying I have to try harder,” Kazu said with a frown and pout. He tried very hard after all even if he didn’t like it. 

“I’m sure you’ll get better,” Ohno said softly. 

Kazu smiled and climbed on his lap to cuddle close. “Kazu likes Satoshi best,” he decided with a low hum. 

Ohno rolled his eyes but put his arms around his waist so that he wouldn’t fall. 

Kazu rubbed his nose at Ohno’s shoulder and purred softly. “Ohno smells good,” he whispered happily. He fitted himself right against Ohno and got very comfortable on top of him. Ohno sighed but caressed his back. He wasn’t that comfortable on the chair with Kazu on top of him, but he would endure it for a bit. 

“How about a bath?” Ohno asked after a while and almost laughed when Kazu stiffened up against him. 

“Water is bad,” Kazu mumbled and shook his head. “Kazu doesn’t like water.”

“Water is not bad, Kazu and we have to wash. You don’t like being dirty, do you?”

Kazu looked up with sad eyes and shook his head. He really didn’t like to feel gritty or dirty. But he didn’t like water as well. Kazu hid his face at his shoulder. “Satoshi as well?”

“Yeah, I will come with you to the bathroom and protect you from the evil water monsters,” Satoshi teased and put his arms under him to pick him up and bring him to the bathroom. Ohno sighed as Kazu hugged him close and put his legs around him. He knew he was screwed. He liked his little cat demon a bit too much probably, and he wasn’t sure that it was a good thing since he was almost sure that Kazu didn’t know what it all meant.

He put Kazu on the small stool in the bathroom as he let warm water into the bathtub. “You need to check the temperature you like,” he said to Kazu who frowned but put a hand to the heated water stream until he decided it was hot enough - which was very hot Ohno realised when he checked the temperature. But probably not that surprising for a small demon. 

“What do you want to wear for sleeping?” Ohno asked when he stood up and ruffled his hair. “And you should take off your clothes for the bath. I will help you wash your hair and back,” he promised. 

“Big sweater smells like Ohno,” Kazu decided and nodded when Ohno left to get him new shorts and the big sweater he had asked for. When he came back Nino as still sitting where he had left him but as asked he had taken off his clothes and was waiting for him while staring at the water like it was his enemy. 

Ohno chuckled and put the soft pink sweater to the side before heading over to him and filing a small bucket with warm soapy water and gave him a towel. “First put it in the water and wring it out afterwards before scrubbing your body with it,” he explained and then showed him how to do it to wash his back and later his hair. Ohno made sure to be fast but thorough and then rinsed the soap off of him again. He didn’t want to torture him too much after all. Afterwards, he helped him to the bathtub and smiled when Nino shivered before sighing contently. 

“Nice warm. Like home,” he whispered dreamily, and Ohno smiled as he ruffled his hair. “That’s good,” he mumbled and cleaned up a little bit while keeping watch of the time and off Nino who seemed to enjoy the warmth but wasn’t able to relax completely. 

Ohno sat beside the tub and watched him a bit. “Are you okay?”

“Water is wet,” Kazu mumbled unhappily making Ohno laugh out loud.

“That’s true. But you aren’t cold?”

“Nuh-uh,” Kazu shook his head and even leant a bit back as Ohno caressed his neck softly. He relaxed slowly with Ohno’s touches, and when Ohno realised that he seemed to fall asleep, he carefully helped him out of the tub and into his new clothes after he was dry.

“Let’s get you to bed. Then I will take a shower and join you,” he promised when Kazu held to him tightly and stroked his soft hair. He smiled when Kazu nodded sleepily and vanished to the bathroom to clean up himself and then went back to bed. Kazu moved around on the sheets until he was up against Ohno and rolled up against him to fall asleep smiling contently. Ohno smiled and played with his soft hair strands until he fell asleep as well. He sighed when Kazu’s lips grazed his collarbone in his sleep and closed his eyes. He was truly screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Welcome back, Satoshi,” Kazu greeted the older the moment Ohno stepped into their apartment. 

Ohno groaned as an armful of his housemate greeted him. He let out a small noise as he let go of his bag to catch Kazu before the small demon fell to the floor. He put his arms around his waist and lifted an eyebrow. 

“Hello to you too. Were you that bored today?” he asked a bit worriedly, but Kazu shook his head and rubbed his cheek at Ohno’s shoulder. 

“I watched TV,” he explained and then looked at Ohno with bright eyes before moving forward and pecking Ohno’s lips with a bright smile. 

Ohno’s grip on the small cat demon faltered for a moment, but he managed to tighten his grip before Kazu was sent down to the floor. 

Still, a surprised sound escaped his lips which of course Kazu realised. In the movie he had watched the woman staying home had always greeted her friend coming home with a kiss to the lips making the other person smile. But Ohno didn’t smile. Kazu’s face scrunched up in confusion and unhappiness, and his ears drooped as well as his tail. 

Kazu didn’t want to make Satoshi mad at him or something like that. He let go of Satoshi and shuffled nervously once he was back down on the floor. “Kazu is sorry. Satoshi is mad now,” he whined slightly and turned around to run away. 

Ohno swore slightly. It wasn’t as if he was mad at Kazu. He was just perplexed and surprised that Kazu would kiss him. He rubbed his face and finally took off shoes and coat before looking for Kazu. He just hoped that Kazu would talk to him.

The first thing to do though was to go to the kitchen and to turn off the oven. Kazu usually had their dinner ready by the time he was about to come home, and he didn’t want to upset him more when he realised that his cooking was inedible. 

Then he went through the other rooms on the lookout for his small cat demon. He smiled when he saw a significant bump under his covers and sat down beside it. He pulled the covers back with care and patted the small head of the little cat he found there. Ohno picked the cat up and played with the small ears when Kazu mewled at him. 

“Aww little one,” he said softly and put it on his lap to caress its back. “I’m not mad at you, Kazu. I was surprised by what you did. Did you see the people on the TV do that?” he asked thoughtfully. Kazu bumped his head against his palm and Ohno took that as a yes. He was glad that Kazu finally seemed to calm down again.

“I understand. But you know? Kisses, especially if they are lips to lips like the one you gave to me are something shared between people who really really like each other,” he explained and smiled when Kazu changed back into his human form. He teased his ears and watched Kazu processing what he told him. 

“But I like Satoshi very much,” he decided in the end but looked at him a bit worriedly. “Don’t you like me?” He looked about ready to cry so that Ohno hugged him close. 

“You can be a little idiot sometimes, ne?” he asked teasingly and caressed his back again to calm him down. “I like you very much as well. I like having you around so don’t think anything else, promise?” 

Kazu nodded and looked at him with big eyes. “So the kiss is fine?” he asked with perked up ears, making Satoshi sigh. 

Ohno wasn’t sure that Nino understood what kissing meant. But he had a hard time to explain the difference between friends and lovers to Kazu who didn’t seem to have lived with a lot of love throughout his life. Also, he liked the feel of Kazu’s lips against his. He nodded and pressed a kiss against his forehead. 

“Yes, if you like to you may kiss me,” he whispered and rubbed Kazu’s cold arms. “How about you change into your clothes again and we’ll have dinner?” he proposed.

Kazu’s eyes widened almost comically as he jumped up in a panic to ran to the kitchen. Ohno caught his wrist before he could leave the bedroom. 

“I already turned off the oven. The food should still be warm, but your skin is cold, so please change into something warm,” he asked him again. Kazu nodded and walked more slowly to the bed to pick up his clothes. As he had cried on the bed he had changed without really realising it, so his clothes were still there. 

When he was ready, Ohno was waiting for him at the door, and he skipped over to him to follow him to the kitchen to eat. He was also hungry now. 

Ohno smiled as Kazu looked happy again and thanked him for his food the moment it was served to him. 

The evening passed with cuddling on the sofa while watching TV and Ohno was glad to see that Kazu still liked to be close to him and that he hadn’t chased him. 

—

Ohno shouldn’t be getting used to the kisses he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. He always looked forward to the greeting Kazu would give him now every time he got home. His friends had even realised that something was different with him and Ohno had to be careful to allude all thoughts of him having met someone. He never could get them to meet Kazu. 

That was almost the only thing that made him a little bit sad, to be honest. But that was nothing he could change. He was sure that Aiba would be excited to meet someone like Kazu, but he was also a bit scared about his overexcitement and all the experiments the younger man always wanted to do. 

Jun on the other hand… Ohno shuddered just at the thought of him finding out about Kazu. It would never go well. 

So it was an understatement when he said that he was surprised as well as disappointed when no Kazu was greeting him today as he opened the door and called out to him. 

Since Kazu still didn’t show up, he got a little bit more concerned. With a small sigh, Ohno took off his winter coat and his shoes before entering their apartment. He frowned as he smelled something terrible and followed the smell to the kitchen to see something in a pot. It was burnt black, and Ohno had no idea what it was supposed to be. 

“What the…?” he mumbled now really worried. Nino would never burn any meals. Not anymore at least and since he still hasn’t seen him, he was scared to find that the other had left him suddenly. 

Ohno remembered that Kazu was in danger of getting found out by his father and killed by him, so he began to panic. He ran through the rooms calling for Kazu until he found a very out of it cat in his bedroom. 

A frown appeared on his face, and he knelt before the bed. Kazu didn’t like being in his cat form usually. There were a few activities he loved more like a cat - napping in the sun was one of them - but he wouldn’t spend any time as a cat when he was close. 

“Kazu?” he asked and poked the cat softly to wake it up. Kazu was breathing with difficulty, and it seemed to take a lot of effort for him to open his eyes and mew weakly. 

“Hey, little one, what’s wrong?” he asked and caressed the soft fur. The cat huffed, and it took a full body shiver and time for him to change into his other form. Ohno’s fingers rested on his hair, and he blinked in surprise when he realised how warm his forehead was. 

“Huh?” Kazu mumbled in confusion before mewling again as he closed his eyes. “Satoshi back?”

“Mhm… I’m home, little one. Let me check…” Ohno mumbled absentmindedly and put his hand on his forehead. Yeah, it was warmer than it should be. 

“It seemed like you got a cold,” he realised when Kazu sneezed and changed back. He seemed not to be able to hold his form being ill like that. Ohno sighed before putting the blanket back over Kazu and played with his ears. 

“Try to relax, okay?” Satoshi asked and put a small kiss on the top of the cat’s head. “I’ll be right back.”

He had no idea how to help Kazu, to be honest. He also didn’t know what was normal and what not for Kazu and he wanted to make sure that he was safe here with him and well-taken care of. 

So, yeah, as soon as he was back in the kitchen - the furthest room from the bedroom - Ohno was not totally ashamed as he cried out for Sho to come quickly and help.

Sho appeared instantly beside him, causing Ohno almost to have a heart attack. He bit back a swear and rubbed his head to calm down.

“What happened?”

“Kazu is ill, I think,” Ohno mumbled feeling a bit dumb now that he wasn’t alone anymore. 

“And why am I here?”

“Because I panicked? No, I need to know if he is going to be okay. And how I can help him or if he needs help, can he take human medicine? What if it makes him worse or if he is really bad.”

Sho looked at Ohno with a bit of confusion. He didn’t think that Kazunari was that bad, but he saw how worried Ohno was so, of course, he didn’t say anything but followed Ohno to the bedroom to check on the other. 

He looked at the small cat that was curled up to a ball, once again sleeping even if it didn’t look like a peaceful sleep. He sat down beside him and tried to wake him up but didn’t succeed. The moment Kazu opened his eyes even a bit and realised it was just him he turned around and fell to sleep again. Sho clicked his tongue and pulled the covers back before casting a spell on Kazu to check on his health status.

He frowned a bit before making sure that Kazu changed back into his human form again and put the blanket over him carefully to make sure that he was warm and breathed a bit easier. Sho also was convinced that Ohno was a bit more comfortable with taking care of a human than a cat. 

“And?” Ohno asked once he followed Sho outside and bit on his lower lip. 

Sho chuckled softly and shrugged a bit. “He has a cold, nothing too serious. But he isn’t used to the cold down here on Earth, so it was to be expected, I believe.”

Ohno nodded and looked down. He should have made sure that Nino wore more warm clothes or be under an extra blanket. 

“It’s not your fault,” Sho said with a soft smile. “He needs rest, and you can give him soup and medicine if you think it would help. Just like any other human,” Sho explained. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yup, don’t worry. It won’t make it worse. It could be that it won’t help as well as it would with humans. He should be back to his old self in no time. But I’ll check on him in three days again, okay?”

“Yes, thank you. And sorry for panicking,” Ohno mumbled making Sho laugh. 

“It’s fine. I put him into his human form for now because I think you will feel better taking care of another human than a cat. It should hold.”

Ohno blushed but nodded. Sho was right after all. He knew what to do if humans were ill, not so much with animals and he couldn’t call Aiba to come here and help. He watched as Sho vanished again and then went back to his bedroom.

He smiled when he saw Kazu sleeping on his bed and sat beside him. “You make me worry so much,” he mumbled as he caressed his hair. He was surprised to see that the cat ears and tail were gone, but he supposed that it was because of Sho. 

Ohno sighed and leant down to kiss his fevered forehead, before getting up and cleaning the kitchen before making some chicken soup for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than it should have. I'm sorry if it sucks


	7. Chapter 7

“Welcome back, Satoshi,” Kazunari said from his place in front of the door as soon as Ohno opened the door. He watched him with bright eyes and jumped into his arms the moment Ohno closed the door. 

“Oh, I’m back, Kazu,” Ohno said and put his hands under Kazu’s bum to keep him from falling. “What’s up with you?” he asked with a frown as he realised that Kazu’s body was warm. He put off his shoes with a frown when Kazu rubbed his face at his shoulder and let out a loud purr. 

“Are you feverish?” he asked worriedly, but Kazu wasn’t even thinking of answering him but continued to rub his face against his shoulder and his face against his neck. A small shudder ran over Ohno’s back when the warm breath ran over his neck. 

Ohno groaned when instead of answering Kazu held him even tighter almost uncomfortably so. He slipped out of his shoes to step into the flat and tried to put Kazu on the sofa. 

“Kazu let me go. Are you ill again?” he tried again, hissing when sharp teeth found their way to his neck. “What the? Kazu stop right now!” he said louder than he wanted. At least that seemed to do the trick as Kazu whimpered but let go and knelt on the sofa to look up at him. 

“I’m not ill,” Kazu answered and shook his head wildly. “I don’t feel bad like when I had a cold,” he answered with a small pout. He was unhappy that Ohno had scolded him like that. 

“But you were gone forever. I missed you soooo much,” he said as he moved his hands in opposite directions to show him. 

Ohno’s face twitched in a small smile at those childish words and ruffled Kazu’s hair softly. The ears and tail hadn’t appeared again after Kazu’s illness. And even if he missed them, Kazu was still very cute like that. 

“I wasn’t gone forever. I’m even back earlier today than yesterday since I didn’t have work,” he explained patiently. “Didn’t you play your games or watch TV?”

Kazu sighed but shrugged. “I played. But I lost and then it wasn’t fun anymore,” he said with a pout and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“And TV?”

“I watched TV, but it made me miss Satoshi more,” he mumbled depressed as he remembered all the movies he watched where people kissed each other or hugged each other. It made him remember Ohno and that he wanted to kiss and hug him as well. 

“Oh well. I’m here now. So what do you want to do?”

“I want to cuddle!”

Ohno rolled his eyes amused but nodded as he pulled off his coat finally. He let himself fall beside Kazu on the sofa and put his arms around the smaller man as Kazu climbed on his lap and rubbed his face against his shoulder again. Ohno sighed as he felt the body become heavier on top of him and allowed his fingers to travel up and down Kazu’s side as he fell asleep on top of him. 

Ohno was still worried since Kazu’s body was warm on top of him. But he trusted him to tell him if he was getting ill again. Perhaps he was just tired, and his body reacted with a fever if such a thing happened. How should he know?

Ohno watched the small face with a slight smile. At least he was sleeping now and looking a lot happier than earlier. That was enough to calm his heart. With Kazu, his life had become lots of brighter which was terrific. He kissed his forehead and hugged him closer as he got more comfortable to take a nap as well. 

Kazu pressed himself more against Ohno in his sleep mumbling his name faintly which made Ohno’s heart beat faster, and he smiled. He loved his little cat demon more than he should. 

—

Ohno woke up an hour or so later and blinked for a moment. He needed a moment to realise where he was and that he had fallen to sleep on his sofa with Kazu on top of him and it was Kazu’s fault that he woke up. 

The man on top of him was moving slightly against him, his breathing heavy. “What?” he said slowly and rubbed his face. 

He moved a bit to look into Kazu’s red face and put his hand against his cheeks and forehead. Perhaps the small demon had gotten iller than he had thought in the beginning. Kazu seemed to get cold easily; he probably was used to warmer places after all. 

Just as Ohno wanted to move Kazu on top of him, Kazu moved again or more exactly moved his hips so that they were pressed against him. Ohno stiffened in surprise as he felt a hardness against his side and looked into Kazu’s face again with wide eyes. 

Kazu huffed in his slip, frowning slightly before a small moan left his lips as his lower body dragged against Ohno again. Ohno felt his face heat up, and for a moment he didn’t know what to do. 

He was used to Kazu draped almost entirely over his body, but until now Kazu never had any reaction to their closeness. Ohno had thought that the other wasn’t able to get any erections. 

Ohno bit his lips hard to stifle a groan when Kazu’s hips pressed against his half interested dick. Something that changed fast when Kazu continued to move in his dream. He felt himself harden as Kazu whimpered and pressed his face to his neck. Kazu’s body seemed to get even hotter the faster he moved, and Ohno could feel the hot puffs of breath against his neck and warm skin. 

Ohno balled his hands to fists so that he wouldn’t do anything dumb and just laid still and stiff under the other. He couldn’t help that his body reacted, but he tried to think of anything else but the warm agile body on top of him. He wanted to leave but Kazu’s grip was too tight for him to move without waking him up and Ohno was sure that he wouldn’t be able to stand the awkwardness if Kazu woke up right now. 

Kazu pressed into him even harder, and with a muffled scream the body above him shuddered before going limp again. Ohno sighed before realising how hard he still was and removed Kazu from him. He put a blanket over the tired man and moved with quick, uncomfortable steps to his bathroom to relieve himself, trying hard not to feel bad and not to remember the lithe body and lovely sounds of his housemate. 

— 

After his shower, Ohno changed into comfortable clothes and looked at Nino who was still asleep. He put a hand through his hair as he tried to forget what had happened. He rubbed his face before deciding to cook. 

He needed to do something to forget about the happenings and watching Kazu sleep wasn’t exactly that helpful. 

He was in the middle of watching dinner as he heard Kazu move in the living room. Ohno bit his lips as he remembered the earlier activities and tried not to blush. 

Kazu stumbled through the door to the kitchen and soon after he was draped across Ohno’s back. Ohno stumbled slightly but managed not to hurt Kazu or himself. “What are you doing?” Kazu asked with a purr as he put his chin on Ohno’s shoulder to look into the pots. 

“Cooking,” Ohno answered deadpanned wincing when Kazu blew a raspberry against his cheek. 

“I can see that.”

“Teriyaki salmon with vegetables and rice,” Ohno answered and tried to remove Kazu from him. But the other man just clung tighter to him and even moved his legs around his hips so that he was sticking to him like an oversized koala. He pushed his face against Ohno’s neck. 

“Kazu I can’t move like that,” Ohno groaned trying to ignore Kazu the best he could. 

“’Am warm,” Kazu mumbled and rubbed his nose against his hair. “Mhm… Satoshi smells good. Kazu likes Satoshi. Satoshi is strong he can carry Kazu. Satoshi’s children will be strong as well,” he said incoherently as he pressed himself even closer to Ohno. 

Ohno stiffened as his words, more so when he felt Kazu’s cock stirring slightly against him. What was the hell going on now?

“Kazu let me go,” Satoshi said and forced him to get down. He held onto Kazu before he could come close again and looked into his eyes. 

Kazu’s eyes were slightly unfocused, and he licked his lips as he looked at Ohno and struggled somewhat against his hold. “Kazu what’s wrong?” he asked again more slowly this time. 

Kazu blinked a few times in confusion but used the moment of the carelessness of Ohno to mould himself against Satoshi again. His hips moved against Ohno's, and small sighs escaped him as his mouth latched on Ohno’s neck to suck and kiss at the skin. “Tastes nice,” he whispered. 

Ohno groaned softly and grabbed Kazu’s hips to hold him still and move him back slightly. Kazu moved his head back to look at him with a slight unhappy frown and pout on his face. 

“Satoshi shouldn’t stop me,” he said with a small growl that was infective since Kazu looked like a small dismayed cat right now that made him just cuter. “I think Satoshi and me would create good heirs.”

Satoshi rolled his eyes and strengthened his grip when Kazu tried to come closer again. “I don’t know what is wrong with you, but we won’t make children,” he grumbled. He observed Kazu whose body got warmer again and his eyes got even glassier. He didn’t understand right now what was going on, but he realised that he couldn’t talk reason with him right now. 

“Sho!” he yelled as Kazu managed to break his grip, surprised at how strong Kazu was when he wanted and rubbed himself against Ohno again. 

To Ohno’s relief, the angel didn’t need long to appear and look at them in surprise and a bit dismayed. 

“Why did you call me? I thought you were about to get attacked. And here you are just…” Sho blushed before he could finish his sentence. 

“I am doing nothing. Something is wrong with Kazu,” Ohno answered and forced Kazu to move around and look at Sho. Perhaps that would calm him down, or at least Sho would see what was wrong. 

Kazu glared at the disturbance for a moment before deciding that his needs were more important and he tried to tug Ohno closer again to find some relief. 

Sho blinked a little in confusion as he realised what was happening and paled considerably. He moved over to the pair and put his hand on Kazu’s head before mumbling something in Latin, making the boy go limp. 

Ohno cried out in surprise and caught him before he could fall. He carefully picked him up to carry him to the bedroom and put him to bed. He made sure that Kazu was breathing before going back and sighing as he realised that their dinner was charred now. He had about that. 

Still, there were more important things in his head right now, and he looked over at Sho who was still looking quite sheepish. “Care to explain?”

“There is something about demons I might not have told you yet,” Sho said slowly. 

Ohno lifted his eyebrow and smirked a bit at the awkward look on Sho’s face. “I realised somehow. Could you tell me now?”

“Demons go through a regular heat. It’s each ninety days for three days,” he said finally. “But it’s early for Kazunari. But late for a real cat,” he finally said. 

Oho opened his mouth in shock. “What?!” he croaked out and let himself fall on a chair. Their life together had seemed to get much more complicated right now.

“But don’t worry I put him to sleep for a few days. It should be over by them. But he might be cranky when he wakes up.”

“Joy,” Ohno grumbled and glared at him. A small heads-up would have been nice. He ignored Sho who huffed after a while before vanishing again. When he was alone, Ohno got up to go to the bedroom. 

His eyes fell on the man on his bed, and he knelt in front of him as he stroke a few strands of hair out of his face. He could remember too clearly how Kazu’s body had moved against his own, and he knew that he would never be able to forget the pleasure-seeking face of him. The same with his feelings for Kazu and the wish to do what he had asked for. 

“You are a troublemaker,” Ohno said and moved forward to press a kiss against the thin lips. He smiled when Kazu sniffed and whispered his name. At least like that, he could dream that Kazu liked him the same way he did.

 

A/N: I can’t explain how this came on, and I can’t believe I wrote this. I’m so sorry xx


	8. Chapter 8

Ohno watched the sleeping face of Kazu. He smiled a little as he caressed his cheek. Kazu was very cute and beautiful. He looked innocent when he was sleeping peacefully like that. It was hard for him to remember that Nino was actually an adult and older than he was. He just looked so innocent and youthful. Mainly when he was asleep like that, and then, Ohno tended to feel like a creep if he looked at Kazu with those feelings inside of him.

He sighed again as he caressed his hair and stood to make some food. He hoped that Kazu would wake up soon. It was scary to see him in this state of sleep for a few days in a row now. Ohno knew Sho only did what he thought was best and he was glad that he would be able to talk to Kazu when he was in the right state of mind again, but he missed having his house guest around.

Ohno rubbed his face before looking through his fridge. He decided to make fish soup and started with the preparations. He hummed softly under his breath as he made the soup hoping that Nino would wake up so that they could share the food. A small smile was on his face as he concentrated on his doing. 

When all was done, he went back to the bedroom and sat on the bedside to stroke Kazu’s cheek. The temperature had finally gone down, and there was relief flooding his body at that. He hoped that it meant that the heat was over and Kazu would wake up. He tapped Kazu’s nose before stroking his cheek with a thumb and sighing softly. “Kazu I miss you,” he whispered almost inaudible and bowed low to kiss his forehead. 

His eyes fell on the clock at his bedside drawer. There was still time; he thought as he laid down beside Kazu and closed his eyes a bit. He had almost not slept since Sho put Kazu to sleep. It was too strange to see the man like that, and he wanted to make sure that Kazu was okay all the time. He played with Kazu’s fingers and smiled surprised but happy when they twitched against his own. His eyes opened again to watch Kazu as his brows furrowed and finally his eyes opened with a small groan. 

Ohno was up in an instant and helped Kazu up to let him drink some water. Kazu watched Ohno with guided eyes and a deep, unhappy frown on his face which was combined with a sadness that Ohno didn’t understand. 

It took a moment for Nino to feel comfortable to move around and when he was, he put some distance between them. “Does Satoshi hate me?” he asked with a frown.

Ohno blinked before he shook his head. “Of course not,” he said loudly and grabbed his chin to force Kazu to look at him. He caressed his cheek and caught the first tears on his thumb. “I could never hate you, Kazu.”

“But…” Kazu bit his lips so hard that he drew blood. Ohno sighed and forced him to let go of his lips. 

“But?”

“But you didn’t want to mate with me,” he continued. “You even called Sho! And I don’t like to be forced to do things.” He shuddered. Sleeping the heat off hurt and was not exactly pleasant. His dreams had been bad and jumbled around, and it had been as if he was somewhere that was not there nor here. He had hated it.

Ohno sighed and hugged him tightly before picking him up and put him on his lap. “Kazu…” he began before stopping to think about what it was precisely that he wanted to tell the other man. His feelings were complicated, and he felt terrible that he had hurt Kazu so much. But the heat had swamped him.

“I didn’t know anything about the heat, so I didn’t know how to react. You were not exactly behaving like yourself. So I thought something was wrong and then I called Sho who explained everything to me afterwards. It’s not something we humans have.”

Kazu blinked and nodded slowly. He did understand that it had to be scary for Ohno then if he didn’t know anything. And yes, of course, the heat was somehow frightening for him as well. It had been his first, and he knew that you weren’t able to think straight during it. It was the most vulnerable time for any demons. It was honestly strange.

“So you would want to have children with me?” Kazu said with a happy smile. 

Ohno smiled softly as he could imagine the ears and tail back right now. Kazu’s face often looked like that of a kitten, somehow. “Kazu, I don’t know for sure, but I don’t think we would be able to have children. We are both men ne?”

Kazu shrugged and leant against Ohno for a moment. “Men can’t get pregnant?” he asked after a while.

“Not as far as I know. Do men get pregnant at yours?”

Kazu frowned and bit his lower lip in thought before shaking his head. At least he didn’t think so. Only the female bared children but he didn’t know if that was normal or if it was the same as men. If Ohno said men couldn’t get pregnant, it probably was the same for them. 

“Also, I know that’s not what all humans practice, but for me, sex always will involve feelings. I really like you, Kazu. And I would expect more if we have sex together,” he said carefully. 

“Kazu likes Satoshi,” Kazu said happily and rubbed his nose against Ohno’s cheek. 

Ohno laughed softly and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad for that. But you don’t know much about emotions, yet right?” he said. 

Kazu frowned but nodded slowly. He didn’t understand where this was going. 

Ohno smiled and smoothed Kazu’s creased forehead. “You should probably talk with Sho about feelings. He might be better in explaining the differences between like and love,” he said carefully and rubbed his cheek. “But for now we shouldn’t discuss such heavy topics. You just woke up and as far as I understood there are ninety days before you get into heat again and we can find a solution by then. For now, we should feed you. Your tummy growls as if you are growing a monster inside,” he joked and tickled said stomach. 

Kazu giggled softly and put his arms around Ohno’s shoulder as he got up to carry him over to the kitchen. Kazu hid his face at Ohno’s shoulder and tried to understand what Ohno had meant about feelings and such things. He didn’t realise how that all worked. Yes, they had sex as demons, but it was mostly to secure heirs. All the partnerships only held as long as it took to bring children up to make sure they were able to take care of themselves. But he liked Ohno. He knew that Ohno would never hurt him and he wanted to stay with the other even if they didn’t have children or if their children were all grown up.

Ohno put Kazu down as they arrived in the kitchen and smiled at the still slightly confused look on Kazu’s face. He probably should feel sorry for Sho that Kazu was going to ask him those questions, but he thought that it was Sho’s punishment for making these last few days so horrible for the little demon. 

Ohno served the soup with a smirk when Kazu’s eyes lightened up at the smell. “I got you a few new games to play when I’m out. You seemed bored with watching TV all the time,” Ohno said softly as he sat down.

Kazu tilted his head as he began to eat. His eyes sparkled at the taste, and he looked up after almost demolishing his first plate and asking for seconds. He was starving after the last few days. “What games? Running behind balls is boring as a human,” he mumbled with a grimace. He had tried for a while but he got tired quickly and all that crawling or bowing low to catch the ball hurt his knees and back. 

Ohno chuckled as he motioned for him to eat up. “I will show you later. They are electronic games, don’t worry. I think you’ll like them. And if you manage to hold your form as a human without extra ears or a tail, we can take a few small walks around the park. The weather is getting good, and you might enjoy it.”

“It’s cold and wet outside,” Kazu whined with a scrunched up nose. He hadn’t been outside since Ohno had brought him home, but he remembered the storm quite clearly. It had been uncomfortable. 

“The summer is almost there. Don’t worry. It will be warm,” he promised. Kazu still didn’t look entirely convinced, but he nodded carefully. If Ohno said so it should be correct. After all, Ohno usually didn’t lie to him, and he trusted him that he wouldn’t start it now. 

After dinner, Ohno showed him the game consoles and how the controllers worked and left him on the sofa to try them out while doing the dishes and cleaning up. His little demon had earned some pampering, he thought. 

After a while, Satoshi came back to the living room and sat down beside Kazu on the sofa. He smiled when Kazu came over the second he sat down and cuddled up to him. He stroked his hair and sighed softly. This was what he had missed as well. Just sharing his time with Kazu was so very precious to him. 

“Do you like this kind of game?” he asked after he watched Kazu for a while and looked at the TV where a small man moved around. Kazu looked at him and grinned brightly. 

“Yup it’s fun. Thank you Satoshi,” he said happily and kissed his cheek. 

Ohno tried very hard not to blush. The kisses of Kazu had always been very special for him but now after the last few days and his acceptance of his feelings for Kazu made it only worse. He liked Kazu very much and hoped that Kazu would maybe understand what it meant and feel the same. He would be happy if that were the case at least.

Kazu played for a bit longer before shutting down the game and looking up at Ohno. His eyes wandered to the clock, and he saw that the hands were on the numbers that usually meant that they would go to bed because Ohno had work or school the next day. 

“Satoshi, bed?” he asked softly as he realised that Ohno seemed to sleep with open eyes already. 

“Huh?” Ohno blinked his eyes and groaned as he realised where he was. This was not his bed. Now that Kazu was awake he felt the deep tiredness settling into his bones. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Sounds good. But are you tired at all? You slept the last days?” Ohno asked carefully. Kazu’s eyes clouded over at the reminder of his induced sleep and a shudder ran over him.

“It wasn’t very restorative, rather the opposite,” Kazu mumbled and stood up to pull at Ohno’s arm. “Bed!” he repeated louder making Ohno smile. 

Ohno stood and followed him out of the room to their shared bedroom. He found himself being asleep almost as soon as he was on the bed without waiting for Kazu like usually. 

Kazu watched Ohno for a while before climbing on the bed and looking left and right before leaning down and kiss Ohno’s lips. He did that regularly, but now it somehow felt different. Kazu frowned as he sat up again. He didn’t understand what was wrong with his body. With a sigh, he made sure that the blanket was properly covering Ohno. 

He laid down beside Satoshi and tried to fall asleep. But he felt slightly unsettled, and this night it was hard for him to go to sleep which was a first for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kazu sat on his knees on the sofa and waited for Ohno. He had talked a lot with Sho over the last days to understand what Ohno had talked about and had learnt a lot about feelings as well as his abilities. 

Coupled with positive feelings it had been easier for him to use his energy to fight the incoming attacks of Sho that were meant to train him. He felt himself getting stronger each day now as well. 

His protection spell was becoming easier to him, and it was easy for him to keep up his human appearance. Something that he loved greatly. Because that meant that Ohno was able to take him out after work and school and he was able to see this world he had ended up on. It was beautiful Kazu thought. Filled with colours and light and music. 

All of those things had never been part of his life when he had been in his world. Ohno had brought him a guitar from Aiba, and he had fun using it whenever he had free time and wasn’t too sleepy after his training with Sho.

Kazu’s eyes fell to the clock with a frown when he realised that Ohno would still be out for another hour. At least he promised him to go out with him to eat hamburgers at a restaurant. He sighed before getting up to vanish out of the room to get his studying books. He didn’t want to be stupid or something like that, so of course, he tried to continue to learn all about Ohno’s language that he could. And it came more natural to him now than it had at the beginning. 

Kazu knelt on the floor in front of the low table as he concentrated on the books in front of him. A frown appeared on his face as he felt the small hairs on his arms standing up. His eye colour changed to a bright yellow and became slightly cat-like as he frowned deeply. He put his pen down on the table and got up slowly. 

He was silent as he wandered through the room until he entered the bedroom again. His eyes wandered through the darkened room until they stopped at the sight of a small demon. A hiss left his lips as he got the attention of it. 

“Oh, so the princeling is found. The coward and traitor of the throne,” it said in a gravelly voice that sent shivers down Kazu’s back. It was definitely not a voice that belonged to this world. 

“What do you want?” The words felt foreign in his mouth, and it was strange to articulate them. He had thought that he would be more used to the language. But he hadn’t used it for so long and felt so much more comfortable here on Earth than he ever had in the underworld. 

Kazu blinked as he concentrated back to the problem at hand. He had been found, and he probably should be more worried about it all than he actually was. But he felt fear gripping his heart when he remembered that if he was found here, Ohno could be in danger as well. 

He bit his lip as he thought of what might happen. It was clear that they had been looking for him, just as Sho had warned him and that at least one demon knew where he was now. Another hiss escaped his lips as he lifted his arm. He opened his hand and circled it slowly while muttering a spell to trap the demon in a cage made from light. He wanted answers, and he had to make sure that the demon wouldn’t be able to escape.

“Again: Who sent you?” he asked in a darker voice as he closed the door behind him and went further into the room. His eyes were blazed in anger as the thought that even here he wasn’t safe or being left alone here. 

“Take an educated guess,” was the sarcastic answer. Kazu rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed and crossed one leg over the other to put his elbow on the knee to observe the demon. 

He recognised it as the messengers of their realm, and he supposed that it was here on his father’s demand. He was surprised though. Because that meant that his father could begin a war this way. Sho had sent him here because Earth was a neutral space. Sending demons here to cause havoc was a dangerous thing to do. 

So his father was getting desperate. He didn’t believe he had been killed like he had hoped and he didn’t think he was coming back. 

“A dumb question. Are you the only one?”

“Of course not. There are more and will be others. Regardless of if you kill me here now or not. Your father will find you.”

Kazu grinned as he realised that his father hadn’t found him yet. That meant he could plan. He had to take everything more seriously now, but he also felt a lot clearer. Right from when he had appeared here his mind had felt as if there was a fog surrounding it, but it got clearer with each day. This appearance had been a shock for him, but it had also helped. 

He didn’t want to kill. But he knew that the other demons had their orders and had to tell on him or kill him. He wouldn’t be able to change that, and he couldn’t let the demon go. But he also couldn’t keep it here. Ohno would be too freaked out. He sighed as he closed his eyes and lifted two fingers to touch the cage. The demon was still sneering at him as he whispered a spell and moved them from left to right and back as he watched the demon go up in flames.

Kazu stood after a moment and opened the windows to let the smell of smoke and sulphur leave their apartment. 

—

Kazu nibbled on his lower lip as he sat on the sofa to think about what to do. He also tried to decide if he should tell Ohno and/or Sho. He knew that it probably was the right thing to do, but he didn’t want to scare them. But it would help if they knew so that they knew what to do if something happened. Also, he didn’t want Ohno to be scared to death if a demon appeared somewhere here when he was alone.

He sighed as he pushed his face into the sofa cushion to let out a loud groan. His appearance had changed again to his normal form as he tried to find a solution. But he still hadn’t decided when the door opened. Kazu smiled happily as he jumped up to run to the front to hug Ohno tightly. 

“Welcome back,” he cried happily and pecked his cheek softly. 

He felt all warm and tingly when Ohno’s warm eyes fell on him, and Ohno hugged him for a second which was way too short, Kazu thought. 

“I’m back home. How was your day? Were you bored much?”

“Nu-uh. I trained a lot with Sho, and then I studied. I’m almost done with the books,” Kazu said with a proud grin. 

Ohno chuckled and stroke his soft hair and put a few strands behind his ear. 

“Shall I have a look?” he asked and bopped his nose once. “And we can get you the next one in the series at the bookshop. You are still up for going out right?”

Kazu nodded with a happy glint in his eyes. For today Ohno had promised him they would go to the park afterwards and he hoped that he would be able to try out the part with all the slides and such things. Ohno had promised him that they could try if it were empty. 

“Good how about you go change?”

Kazu nodded as he vanished to the bedroom. He was happy when he realised it didn’t smell of demon anymore and closed the window as he changed his jogging bottoms to jeans and put on a sweatshirt before going out again. 

He climbed on the sofa behind Ohno to hug him around the shoulders from behind and watch him as he corrected his work. He was proud when Ohno drew a smiley under his last works. He had made almost no mistakes which always made him proud. 

“You did very well. We will get the next books,” Ohno promised. They got ready to leave.

“My stomach is making funny sounds,” Kazu said thoughtfully as they left. 

“We’ll head for the restaurant first then,” Ohno promised him. Kazu nodded happily at that promise. Ohno smiled as he drew him to his body and put an arm around his shoulders. 

Kazu was happy that Ohno hugged him often now and felt the swarm of butterflies in his stomach again. Perhaps he wasn’t as hungry as he had first thought. 

“Satoshi?”

“Mhm? What’s up?”

“I talked to Sho, and he explained to me what feelings are,” Kazu said happily as he snuggled deeper into Ohno’s arms. He could feel Ohno stiffen slightly, but he didn’t want to let him go. 

“Oh, and what did he tell you?”

“The differences between like and love and family love and lovers,” he said with a smile. 

Ohno chuckled slightly as he imagined Sho’s slightly pinched up face at that conversation. He wished he would have been there to see it, but he knew that it would have been too awkward for him. 

“And did you understand it?”

“Yup. It was interesting,” Kazu answered with a frown as they entered the restaurant and sat down on the table Ohno led him to. He let Ohno order for them because he trusted Ohno to chose the best for him. 

“And I found something out!” Kazu continued as the waiter had left them again. 

“Oh and what?”

“That being with Sho feels like being with family. I like him very much — more than my father. I don’t like my father,” he said thoughtfully. 

Ohno smiled and watched him carefully. Sho would be happy to know that Kazu loved him that much, he thought. 

“And I like you the most. There are wings in my stomach whenever you smile at me. And my heart beats faster when you touch me,” he explained with a small happy grin. Sho had revealed to him that he probably was falling for Ohno or had at least a crush on him and he felt giddy thinking that.

Ohno blushed a little at his words and took his hand to squeeze it slightly. 

“And what else had Sho told you?”

“That to see if I really love you or you love me, we could try to date,” Kazu explained and blushed himself a little as he remembered as to how Sho had taught to him all about dating, kissing, and even sex. It had been an awkward talk but it had explained a lot about Ohno’s reaction towards his heat, and he didn’t feel as mad about Ohno putting him to sleep instead of helping him through it any other way afterwards. He had also understood what the heat exactly meant and how often he would suffer it. He just hoped that the next ones would be more enjoyable. 

Sex, Kazu had thought, sounded interesting and exciting, and he really wanted to try it one time in the future. 

“Dating sounds nice,” Ohno nodded, and Kazu beamed at him. That meant that Ohno liked him as well and that was a very happy thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Ohno observed Kazu who was sitting on the floor and played a video game. He smiled at the concentrated frown on his face and couldn’t help himself but let his fingers wander through his silken hair. 

Kazu’s hair was so very soft, and Ohno liked to play with it. He already had liked the fur of his little cat. A sigh left his lips when he remembered his little kitten. There were days when he missed it. But he would never exchange Kazu for it again. He had fallen for his little demon, and he didn’t want to let him go. 

“Nya?” Kazu asked. 

Ohno laughed and caressed his cheek softly. “Do you have fun?”

“Yup. It’s a fun game,” Kazu answered and leant back against his legs. “Do you want to try?”

“No, thank you. I don’t like playing these games that much. But I’m glad that you think so,” he said with a smile. “How is training with Sho going?”

“Good. I’m getting stronger each day,” Kazu explained. He had stiffened a bit which worried Ohno.

“But?” Ohno asked and rubbed small circles with his thumb on his shoulders. 

Kazu sighed and paused the game before letting his head fall against Ohno’s knees. “I get stronger, and therefore my energy is getting bigger as well. I need to use more power to hide it,” he explained slowly with a frown. 

Ohno furrowed his brow before caressing his forehead with his fingers. His finger wandered over the smooth skin down to the tip of his nose before touching his lips. 

“What does that mean?” he asked slowly when Nino looked up with a small smile on his lips.

“Nothing for you to worry about, ne? I just need to be more careful,” he said and snuggled closer to his new boyfriend. He climbed on the sofa to snuggle to Ohno’s side. 

Ohno wanted to argue that, but Nino’s eyes almost begged him not to ask any further. So he didn’t. He had already decided to trust Kazu on these things. He had no idea about hell and demons after all. So he smiled and put his arm around his shoulder to caress his arm softly. He hoped that it had a calming effect on him. 

“Do you want to meet my friends?” he asked in the end. Kazu hadn’t many friends. He only talked to him and Sho so far, and Ohno thought he might be a bit lonely. Also, his friends had already asked him why he went out with them so seldom now. 

They had teased him a lot about having found something better than them to stay home and they were right in a way. Kazu was better than staying with them for a beer or a snack. But he also missed spending time with them.

Kazu wriggled around beside him a bit nervously. He looked at him with big hopeful eyes. “Meeting your friends?” he asked and looked at him with wide eyes. 

Ohno chuckled a bit as he pressed his lips against his forehead. “Yes, if you’d like. They are nice people and uhm... Yeah, you kind of met them already,” Ohno said with slightly red cheeks. 

Nino frowned as he tried to think about when he could have met them, but then he realised what he was talking about. 

“Yeah, Aiba and Jun-kun. They are my best friends, and they liked you as a cat,” he teased him slightly. 

Kazu grumbled a bit but then rubbed his nose against Ohno’s shirt. Ohno smelled good he really liked his body spray. He had loved it right from the beginning. It had a calming effect on him especially with his very sensitive nose; it was a bit like heaven.

“I still have to think of a way to tell them that the kitten is gone though. Aiba will be heartbroken,” Ohno groaned a little. That was why he hadn’t invited them over again for a while. 

“Tell them it ran away?” Kazu asked with a small frown and a shrug of his shoulders. He didn’t understand what would be the big problem here. 

“Aiba will cry,” Ohno said and pinched his cheek. 

“Hey!” Kazu cried out and pulled away with a frown. He tilted his head to a side and looked at him as he sat on his knees. 

Ohno sighed and rubbed his cheek as an apology. “Kazu. Just imagine: That kitten was a baby. It wouldn’t have survived if it got away from here. And you were such a cute little kitten. So I have to think of something else,” he said. 

Kazu frowned as he still didn’t understand the real problem. Death was just too normal for him. Ohno smiled and rubbed his rose-tinted lips. 

“It’s okay. Don’t think about it too hard,” he said in the end. He supposed he could tell them that he had given the cat to his niece when she had visited and fallen in love with it. 

“Did you like the kitten more than me?” Nino asked after a second of thought. 

Ohno rolled his eyes and then hugged him close. “I liked that small ball of fur very much, and I would love to get another one. But I like you in another way even more. So don’t worry. Sho told you how you can like different things and persons in different ways, right?”

“Yep. But as I was the cat,” Nino mumbled with a frown. 

Ohno chuckled slightly and put his lips against his hair. He couldn’t believe that Kazu was jealous of himself. 

“But back to the point. A get together?” he asked. 

“Okay, will they like me?” Kazu asked suddenly. 

Ohno frowned at that question and looked into the worried eyes of his little demon. He smiled and drew circles on the spot under his ear. “I’m sure they will. You can be bratty, but you are also very nice.”

Kazu nodded and snuggled close again. “Will it be a date?”

“A date will be with just the two of us,” Ohno explained slowly. 

“But we are always just the two of us. So are these all dates?” Kazu asked curiously. 

Ohno chuckled before shrugging softly. “They are in a way. When we cuddle and kiss each other, it can be counted as dates. It’s a bit complicated for us.” But Ohno wasn’t too bothered. Everything was out of the usual with them, and he had learnt to accommodate to it. 

“I’ll call them to organise something,” Ohno promised and kissed his head again. “But that’s for another day. Let's head for bed,” he said thoughtfully.

“Sleepytime,” Kazu agreed readily and got up to go with him to the bedroom and to bed. 

—

“You look worried, Kazu,” Sho said when he appeared in the living room the next day. 

Kazu was sitting on the sofa with the legs drawn to his body and hugging them tightly as he stared in front of him. “Huh?” Kazu mumbled and blinked as his eyes found Sho standing in front of him. He hadn’t realised that he already was here.

“The look on your face. What’s wrong?”

Kazu sighed and rubbed his face as he stretched out his legs. “Two days ago I got a visitor,” he said thoughtfully as he rubbed his face again. 

Sho’s eyes widened for a second before he turned serious as well and sat down on the table across from the sofa. “What happened?”

Kazu sighed as he explained how he had found the demon in their bedroom and what he had said even if it hadn’t been much. 

Sho hummed in understanding before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Do you think you are in danger?”

Kazu shrugged in thought for a few moments before shaking his head. “Not yet. I know now I have to be more careful and have to hide my energy better. But I can do that. If he has just sent lower demons to look for me, it will be easy, and he wouldn’t dare to start a war just yet. And that would happen if he sends higher demons here. The small ones I can kill,” he said with a careless shrug. 

Sho rolled his eyes but said nothing. “Did you tell Ohno about it all?”

Kazu shook his head and nibbled on his lips. “Not yet. I don’t want to worry him especially if nothing else happens. It could have been just a one-time thing,” Kazu said slowly. 

“But you can’t hide your real self all the time,” Sho said with a sad frown.

“I don’t want to be the son of the king of demons,” Kazu said with a shake of his head. If it were possible, he would love to never think about that part of him ever again. 

Sho sighed and ruffled his hair. “But you are. You are the son of your father and your mother. And I know you hate the part of your father and we have only trained the part of your mother until now. But you have to embrace both parts of you,” he explained softly. 

Kazu sighed and stared on the floor in front of him. He didn’t want that, and he didn’t understand why he should do that. He didn’t want to be a mindless monster that kills everybody. 

Sho watched him softly and took his hand in between his own. “Kazu why are you scared?”

“I’m no monster,” he said slowly. 

Sho sighed and shook his head. He rubbed the small hand and smiled when it got warm under his ministrations. 

“Kazu, being a demon is not the same as being a monster. There are darkness and light in everybody. I know you didn’t have the best examples with your father and his allegiance. But there are families down there as well. Families that live in fear and are hiding so that they won’t get any attention from your father right now,” he explained softly. 

Kazu blinked in surprise at those words. “There are?”

“Of course. Not all demons are mindless monsters. And not all angels are peaceful or good. It’s our decisions that make us who we are. But if you detest one part of yourself you are not true and honest to yourself, and then it might happen that one day the part that you are forcefully shutting down, explodes and takes over,” he explained softly. 

“I see. Sho?”

“Yes, what is it Kazu?”

“I don’t want to train today. I want to think about it all and take a nap. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Sho chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Talk to Ohno, he will be able to help you,” he promised and stood. “I’ll be back tomorrow, and then we talk about what to do, okay?”

“Yup, thank you.” Kazu smiled as Sho vanished and then rolled up on the sofa. He had never thought about this all like that.


	11. Chapter 11

Nino was nervous as he sat on his sofa and played with his fingers. He didn't know what to expect, but he thought it was good that they at least didn't go out. He felt the most comfortable here at home after all. 

Ohno looked him over with a small smile and moved towards him to pull him on his lap and caress his hair. "What's wrong?"

"I feel nervous," Nino said with a small frown and hid his face at his chest for a second. "Do I need to meet them? I could hide," he mumbled with a small whine.

Ohno chuckled and kissed his forehead. "And what about the wonderful dinner you made for us?" he asked as he played with his hair. "And it would make me look like a liar with an imagined boyfriend," he said as he swayed him back and forth. 

"You think they'll like the dinner?" Kazu asked curiously. 

"I'm certain they will. You are a great cook. So much better than me and I think en par with Jun and my mother who make the best meals I have ever eaten. And I think you are better than Jun and for my mum, I'm certainly biased," he teased him. 

Kazu nodded but still bit on his lip tightly. He tugged at his fingers and tried not to get too nervous. He hoped that Satoshi's friends would like him. He was scared that Satoshi would give up dating him otherwise.

Ohno observed his newly found boyfriend for a few minutes silently before hugging him close. "Close your eyes," he asked him. 

Kazu blinked in confusion at his words and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because you like me and I asked you to?" Ohno teased and tweaked his nose between his fingers for a second. Kazu frowned, but then after a second, he closed his eyes just as Ohno asked him. 

Ohno smiled softly as he caressed his cheek and let his fingers wander over his nose and then over his lips before he tilted his head up to press his lips against Nino's smaller soft ones. 

Nino gasped a little when he felt the lips on his own so suddenly and warmly. The small pecks he gave Satoshi sometimes were so utterly different from this. Ohno used that moment to slip his tongue in between his lips to deepen the kiss. 

The other snuggled automatically closer at his ministrations and reciprocated the kiss the best he could. It was warm and sweet and slightly minty. In general, Kazu really liked it, he thought when Ohno finally moved back and put another small kiss to the side of his mouth. 

"What was that?" 

Ohno chuckled and kissed his temple. "That was a kiss, Kazu," he said with a chuckle. He put Kazu back beside him and smiled at the happy look on his face. It seemed that the other had finally calmed down at least a little bit. Kazu automatically leant against Ohno and closed his eyes. Ohno let him be until the doorbell rang and he had to let Kazu go.

Kazu looked at him with slightly scared eyes again, but Ohno kissed his forehead again. "Now don't be scared. They are nice people, and I won't leave you alone," he said.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," he said as he stood to open the door finally. He hugged his friends in greeting before letting them fully in. He smiled softly when he saw that Kazu was standing beside the sofa twiddling his fingers nervously again. He rolled his eyes softly at that. He couldn't believe how worried and almost scared Kazu was. 

"Jun, Aiba, may I introduce you to my boyfriend?" he said coming to stand beside Kazu to hug him softly and kiss his temple again. 

Kazu smiled softly especially because he remembered the warmth that had spread throughout his body when Ohno had kissed him so profoundly earlier.

He bowed down slightly as he remembered the things Ohno had taught him about proper manners before looking up again. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Ninomiya Kazunari," he introduced himself with a small if nervous smile. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aiba Masaki," Aiba said with a grin and bopped his head before moving closer to Kazunari and peering into his face. "You are cute," he observed with a happy smile. 

Kazu blushed slightly when Ohno's arm tightened around him. Jun cleared his throat before bowing down as well and introducing himself. 

"How about dinner? Kazu made a wonderful meal for us," Ohno praised the smaller man who just blushed a little bit more. 

Hearing those praises of Ohno in front of almost strangers or other people was a bit embarrassing. It was completely different from when they were all alone.

"I didn't do much," he mumbled as they went to the kitchen where he and Ohno had prepared everything for the four of them. Ohno had told him that something traditional would probably be good where everybody could decide what to eat. So they had made a pot of broth as well as a plate for cooking the different meats or vegetables Kazu had made. The sauces were all homemade though so he hoped they'll like it. 

"Looking good," Jun said with a small smile as he settled down on a chair. Kazu walked around to made sure that everything was on the table or in reach before he was pulled down by Ohno. 

"Have a nice meal," he said with a smile when the rest wished the same. He smiled when the others complimented his cutting techniques or something like that. He had tried his best to make everything look good. So he was happy that the other appreciated it. He felt more relaxed as the evening went on and the other men demolished their food. 

He listened to the talk of the other three mostly as they talked a lot about their studies right now. It was not something where Kazu could say anything. He didn't go to university or something. He didn't work nor did he do anything really, he realised as he moved his spoon in the pudding he had made for dessert. 

His eyes moved to Ohno who laughed softly at a joke Aiba had made but looked up when he felt Nino's eyes on him. He smiled and took his hand in his own to stroke it softly. 

"Evening's okay?" he asked softly. Kazu nodded with a small faked smile and squeezed his fingers. He stood when he realised that the others finished their food and started to clean up the table. 

"Where did you meet?" Jun asked suddenly, and Kazu looked up in confusion as he put the dishes in the sink. 

"Huh?"

"You and Satoshi. Where did you meet?" he repeated with a small smile as he helped him clear the table. 

"You don't have to help. You are a guest," Kazu said quickly. Jun shrugged with a smile as he continued to help him. 

"True but I feel bad if you have to do everything on your own. Satoshi has settled down with Aiba in the living room. I think they already opened beer cans," Jun explained with a chuckle. 

Kazu grinned at that but then shrugged. "Ohno and me we met in the streets. It was raining, and I forgot my umbrella and got lost. He helped me to find the right track again," he said slowly, trying hard to remember what Ohno had talked about what to tell. 

It was as close to the truth as possible. Kazu just hoped he would trip up or anything like that. 

"Sounds like an interesting meeting. And so you hooked up?"

"Hooked up?" Kazu asked with a small grimace. He didn't understand what Jun meant. It wasn't something he had heard yet.

"You know did you two…?" Jun smirked at his clueless face and elbowed him slightly. 

Kazu moved to the side and thought it over for a few moments. "We kissed," he said in the end with slightly red cheeks. "It was a very nice kiss. And we date," he said in the end. 

Jun blinked a bit in confusion and surprise at those rather innocent answers but shook his head with a small chuckle. It wasn't for him to pry, he knew that. He was curious, though. It was a long time since the last relationship for Ohno. 

"So what do you do if you don't prepare a big dinner?"

Kazu bit on his lip at that question and blanked for a second. "I…" he began but looked up when Ohno appeared at the door.

"Are you coming? We already decided on a movie," he said, observing them both. Kazu felt how he relaxed as he put the dishes down.

"Sound good. I can wash the dishes later," he said. He went close to Ohno and relaxed when he felt the arms around himself. 

"Everything okay?" Ohno asked to both of them. Nino nodded while Jun shrugged. 

"Yup we were just talking. You know the typical stuff, how you met, what you did together, what he does. He is not in our university," Jun said.

Ohno put his head on Nino's shoulder with a small chuckle. "We met at the storm and afterwards a few times because I lent him clothes from me and he brought them back. After a while, Kazu asked me very cutely if we could date and I would never have been able to deny him," Ohno said with a shrug as he looked over Kazu who nodded with a chuckle. 

"Yes, and we kissed."

"Today because you were panicking," Ohno reminded him with a bright grin before tugging him to the living room. "Come on, Jun."

"I'm coming," Jun mumbled as he followed them with a small sigh. He didn't know why he felt like the bad guy so suddenly when he was just curious and worried about his friend. He followed them to the living room and sat down on the other side of the sofa. Aiba had already found his place on the floor and Kazu was cuddled up to Ohno enjoying the warm, safe arms around him. They watched the movie about some ninja, and it seemed fun even if not Jun's first choice of movies. 

His eyes wandered from time to time to Nino and Ohno who were sitting close and whispering things to each other. It was cute, Jun supposed, unexpected but lovely. In the middle of the movie, Nino got slightly tense but excused himself after a moment to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he was somewhat pale and climbed back on the sofa beside Ohno to get close again.

"Something wrong?" Ohno asked with a whisper to which Nino just shook his head. 

"I think I ate too much," he mumbled before pulling Ohno's arms around him again. "Let's finish the movie," he said. Ohno looked worried but nodded as they settled back down. His hand caressed Nino's side, and Jun chuckled as he saw that Kazu had fallen asleep against Ohno. 

Ohno smiled lovingly as he kissed his temple. "Could you hand me the blanket?" He asked Jun in a whisper. 

"Of course," Jun mumble as he handed it over. "You really fell for him, huh?"

"Yes, I did. He is perfect and very special to me," Ohno said with a small smile. He played with Nino's hair while watching Jun. 

"Jun, I know you are worried, but Nino didn't have an easy time or easy start. He just moved to Tokyo when I found him to start anew. I fell for him. I know it's not the norm, but I care for him, and he cares for me. Please don't try to pry into him. He gets very insecure about what and what he can't do," he whispered. He stroke Nino's side, when he mumbled a bit in his sleep to calm him down. 

"He doesn't just exploit you?" Jun asked to which Aiba laughed suddenly. 

"Don't worry, MatsuJun. Oh-chan always knew what he does. And he is adorable and looks very honest."

Jun fell silent for a few more minutes before he deflated and nodded. "Just take care."

"I will, and I would be happy if you could be his friends. He has very little of that. And me getting into a relationship with him didn't diminish that, rather the opposite," Ohno said with pleading eyes. This had been another reason he hadn't wanted to start a relationship with Nino just like that. He had the opinion that friends were more important to people than lovers and he couldn't be both.

"Okay if that means I get to spend more time with Kazu," Aiba said with a grin. "You just have to let him go for a bit then."

Ohno grinned suddenly at those words as he hugged his little demon even tighter. "I'm very attached to him, though," he teased with a laugh when the others looked at him in amusement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to fill out this little poll:   
> https://kirasebi.livejournal.com/203728.html

Kazu sat on his chair in the kitchen with a big frown on his face. He looked at the egg that sat beautifully arranged on the middle of his cooked rice. His chopsticks were perched on his hands as he poked the egg yolk without breaking it. A shudder went visibly over the whole of his body when it jiggled. 

Ohno chuckled as he observed the antics of the small demon and sat down across from him after he put smoked salmon and miso soup down on the table as well. 

“What’s wrong with the food?”

“It smells and moves,” Kazu explained with a frown as he touched the raw egg again. It looked strange, he thought honestly. 

“It moves because you are touching it,” Ohno said with a small eye roll as he took his bowl and chopsticks. He broke the egg quickly and mixed it with the hot rice. “Here you eat it like that. Try it if you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it.”

Kazu pouted a bit at the tone of his voice and broke the egg as Ohno had shown him. He put the chopsticks to his mouth when the egg mix coated it. 

“Eeewww,” he cried out and almost choked on the taste as his stomach seemed to turn around. 

“Okay, no raw eggs for you. I get it,” Ohno sighed at the overdramatic face Kazu made. He moved forward to mix the egg with the rice and a bit of soy sauce fast before the rice would cool down to make sure that the warmth of the rice cooked the egg slightly. “Here try it with a bit of rice, please,” he asked with a small smile.

“Why?” Kazu whined. 

Ohno chuckled as he shrugged slightly. “Because I really, really like it and I’d like to share it with you,” he explained. 

Kazu wasn’t sure that it was a good decision, but he retook the bowl before putting a tiny bit of rice to his mouth. He munched on it for a while in silence before shrugging. “It’s okay,” he finally said. 

It wouldn’t be his favourite. He preferred plain white rice over this, but it wasn’t as bad as the raw egg all alone. He sighed as he started eating the rest of the breakfast. Ohno grinned happily as he ate his fill, watching Kazu as he did so. 

“Would you like to have a whole day out today, Kazu?” he asked the other. He was slightly pale, and Ohno thought that it would be nice to spend the whole day together and outside. He had no work or school today after all and Nino could probably miss one day of studying as well. 

“Would it be like a date?”

“Yep, only a really long one. We will be from now until the evening and have dinner at a restaurant today as well, sounds good?”

Kazu grinned happily at his promise and finished his food finally before jumping up from the chair to put away the dishes. Ohno watched him slightly amused as he ran to the bedroom before coming back out with a change of clothes. 

“We can go!” he said happily rocking back and forth on the back of his feet. Ohno chuckled as he finally stood to drop a kiss on the top of Kazu’s head. 

“Yes, let me get ready. I didn’t think you would be so fast,” he said with a smile. 

Kazu stuck out his tongue as he shoved him to the bedroom and closed the door before sitting on the sofa with a bright grin. He hoped that Ohno would be ready soon. 

Ohno changed his clothes as he thought of a plan to where to take Kazu. He thought it would be good if it were somewhere where Kazu was forced to be out of the sun and since the weather forecast had been good and he hadn’t gone in a while, fishing was an excellent idea, he thought with a happy hum. 

Yeah, fishing would be perfect. He could share another of his hobbies with Kazu, his little demon would be on the middle of the ocean with the warm sun shining down to him, and if they were lucky, they would be able to catch some fishes for their lunch on the boat and to take home with them for the next days. It was always cheaper to use self-caught fishes than the store brought ones. 

When he came out, he took Kazu’s hand in his own to finally leas him outside and to the bus stop. 

“Where are we going?”

“To the shore. I like fishing, and I thought you might enjoy it. It’s warm on the ship. You like warmth, right?”

Kazu nodded after a small moment and leant slightly against him. “Yeah. It’s cold here. That’s the only downside,” he said thoughtfully. Hell was always very warm, which was Kazu’s preferred temperature. Earth just didn’t come close yet. But it was much more beautiful than he was used to so it was a small downside. 

“Then you should like it to bathe in the sun and relax. We’ll try to catch some fishes for lunch and tomorrows breakfast then. You’ll see it’s fun.”

Kazu’s nose scrunched up slightly, but then he nodded with a happy smile. It actually sounded fun. Or at least the way Ohno said it made it sound like fun. 

— 

“How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” Kazu whined as he slumped against the other one. He burrowed his head against his shoulder while whining when the boat rocked again. 

Ohno bit his lip as he stroke his back as he tried to calm him down a little bit. “I’m sorry,” he whispered against the hair and held Kazu a bit tighter. He would be happy to take away the illness right away, but he couldn’t do that. He sighed as he looked to the front to check how long it would take them to get back to shore. 

It had begun quite uneventful. Kazu had been a bit scared of falling into the ocean first when they walked over the small plank that connected the boat to the stonewall. He had held Ohno’s hand tightly, but it hadn’t been that bad. 

When they started their tour, Kazu had been fine as well. The boat was slightly rocking, but Kazu had been too curious and excited to realise what was happening. 

Ohno sighed as he dropped another kiss to his ear. He smiled when Kazu almost purred at that contact and decided to remember this spot. It seemed as if Kazu liked being touched there. 

Kazu rubbed his nose against Ohno’s cheek with a small sigh. He still felt ill, and he was sorry that the fishing trip was cut short for them now. He didn’t understand why he felt like that, but the captain was joking about sea legs and how he definitely didn’t have them. If it meant not feeling ill on the boat out it, the ocean Kazu would wholeheartedly agree. 

“Not your fault. I didn’t know, and you didn’t know. But I don’t want a repeat,” he mumbled when they finally stopped. 

Ohno chuckled as he picked him up against his protests to carry him off the boat. “Don’t trash around or I’ll let you fall. You can’t walk with how shaky your legs are,” Ohno teased him as he carried him back to the shore and apologised to the captain of the boat again who shook his head, his eyes still swimming in amusement. 

“Not everyone is made for being on the water. It’s fine,” he said. Ohno smiled in thanks as he looked around for a bench to put Kazu down and get them something to drink. 

“Do you want to go back home.”

“No!” Kazu shouted with a little blush as he sacked against Ohno once more. He closed his eyes as very slowly, his stomach calmed down again. “I still want our date to continue. Just no water anymore.”

“I promise, kitty. We can take a walk in the park. How does that sound?”

“Good,” Kazu nodded with a small smile. He finished the water slowly until he felt well enough to stand on his legs. Ohno took his hand and led him to the promised walk through the park. 

Kazu walked while snuggling close to his boyfriend and looking around curiously until the sun went down after a while and Ohno brought him to a small restaurant to find something nice to eat. 

He hoped that at least this was a right choice for today since it seemed as if everything else he had planned had been either dull or not precisely perfect for his little demon. 

Well at least he knew now what not do to with Kazu, and that was probably not that bad for future ventures. He sighed as he looked over the menu and decided on something. He looked Kazu over with a small smile. 

“Do you know what you want?” he asked. Kazu frowned deeply as he looked over the menu and tried hard to decipher the kanji there. He hadn’t learnt them yet and sadly there weren’t any pictures besides the meals like they were in the small eateries Ohno usually took him too. 

“No, I can’t read this,” he said with a blush when he realised the people were looking at him. He looked down onto his fingers as he grabbed his trousers tightly. He wasn’t dumb. It was just hard to figure everything out so fast. He looked up when Ohno took one of his hands in his own to squeeze it slightly and felt immediately better when Ohno smiled lovingly at him. 

Kazu was glad that Ohno didn’t mind his shortcomings as much as everybody else seemed to do. “Then, I’ll order something for you, okay?”

“Sounds good; thank you.” 

Ohno scooped low to press a kiss just behind his ear as he looked over the menu again to look for something for Nino. He ordered their food with a salad to share beforehand as he leant back comfortably. 

Kazu smiled as he relaxed automatically as well and talked to Ohno about their day and what they had done. When their meal came, his eyes widened as he saw the meat patty covered in gravy and topped with slightly melted cheese and rice on the side. It looked delicious!

He grinned happily when his stomach grumbled at the smell and started eating. When the first piece almost melted on his tongue, he moaned slightly, looking up when Ohno chuckled beside him. 

“Huh, at least one thing I discover about you is a good thing,” he mused as he took a napkin to wipe away a drop of gravy that found its way to his chin.

“It’s good,” Kazu agreed with a bright grin as he dug in almost inhaling his food and being faster than Ohno for the first time since they ate together much to Ohno’s amusement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with badly written filth you have been warned!

“You’re warm,” Ohno observed when they were cuddling on the sofa. He caressed his hair and felt his forehead. “Are you feeling ill?”

“Nu-hu,” Kazu mumbled as he climbed on top of Ohno. He sighed happily when Ohno hugged him close and pressed his face against his shoulder. “Toshi smells good.”

Ohno rolled his eyes at his words but let his fingers tangle in Kazu’s hair when the demon pressed his face against his neck and licked at the small dip there. 

Kazu purred softly against the warm sweet smelling skin.

Ohno hummed as he stroke his back, and his hands automatically wandered to the small of his back where the shirt of Kazu had ridden up a little. Kazu’s skin was soft and as warm as the rest of his body, and slowly Ohno felt as if he had a heating pad on top of him. 

Still, he hugged him around the middle and traced small patterns on his back. He put his head on top of Nino as the smaller man pressed his lips against his neck and shoulder. 

Over the last couple of weeks, they had gotten closer and much more comfortable around each other. The often snuggled in the evening and Ohno forced Nino outside on regular dates even if the first joy of seeing new things had vanished soon. Now Nino enjoyed being home, playing games or studying.

“Wha?! Kazu,” Ohno shouted when sharp teeth connected with his flesh. Ohno moved back, putting her hand to his neck and staring at Kazu. 

The demon’s eyes flashed a bright yellow and Ohno realised that his teeth were sharper than they usually were. He blinked when Kazu looked him over before licking his lips. 

“Toshi tastes good.”

“Toshi is no food, and Kazu is no vampire,” Ohno grumbled slightly as he held him back at his shoulders for a second to observe him thoughtfully. It took a bit until it clicked, and his eyes wandered to the calendar in the kitchen. 

It had been three months already since they got together for real and Sho had warned him about the heats. 

“What is a vampire?”

Ohno chuckled slightly at the curious look on Kazu’s face as he moved forward to press his lips against his. “They are creatures of the night, undead people who drink the blood of the living.”

Kazu did a full body shudder at his words and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought. “Scary,” he mumbled before moving forwards again. “I wanna cuddle.”

“Says the living demon,” Ohno teased with a chuckle before kissing his temple. “Then let’s cuddle.”

Kazu grinned happily at his words as he put his arms around his shoulders, sighing happily when Ohno’s smell hit him fully once more. Ohno really smelled nice, he thought sleepily.

Ohno sighed as he held him tight, looking him over. Sho had told him (in the most awkward conversation he ever had) all about the heat, he had left things out, true, but Ohno knew that it would begin with intense cuddling sessions and probably change into something more over the next few hours. Ohno had wanted to talk it through with Kazu, but he didn’t know if it wasn’t too late for that now. 

“Kazu, are you feeling alright?” he wanted to make sure. 

Kazu hummed and nodded. “Yep, really good.”

Ohno smiled and played with his hair. He kissed his temple and picked him up. “How about a bit of sleepy time?”

“With more cuddling?”

“Yes, very much of it, my personal heater.”

“Warmth is good,” Kazu agreed sleepily.

Ohno laughed softly as he put Kazu on the middle of the bed and pulled off his jeans and climbed onto the bed with him. 

Kazu looked up at him curiously, and then he snuggled up to him. 

Ohno sighed and played with his hair lovingly. “Kazu, you are in your heat again,” he said softly. 

Kazu hummed in understanding as he looked up at him with big eyes. He tilted his head to the side with a small pout on his face. 

“Do I need to sleep again for so long?”

Ohno laughed softly as he shook his head. “Not if you don’t want to. But if the heat overcomes you fully, your head will be all cloudy again,” he explained carefully. “Do you remember what Sho told you?”

Nino blinked, but he nodded after a few moments. “I remember.”

“Do you want to have sex with me, Kazu?”

Kazu nodded after a second of deep thought. He rubbed his nose at his cheek and yawned softly. “Yes, but first sleep.”

“Good night, my little demon.”

“Sleepy-nighty, Toshi,” he mumbled as he rolled up against him before falling asleep in his arms. 

Ohno smiled as he put his lips to his forehead. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes before trying to fall asleep as well. He probably needed any energy he could save. 

—

Ohno watched Nino sleep for a few moments until he moved out of his tight embrace to go to the kitchen and prepare a few snacks and something to drink. He didn’t know what to expect, but he wanted to make sure that they didn’t have to move too much. He climbed back to Kazu to hug him and smiled when almost immediately, Kazu pressed his face against his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed red, and he could feel the heat rolling of off Kazu.

Kazu moaned slightly in his sleep as he pressed against Ohno, moving his hips slightly to get more pressure and Ohno could feel him harden against his hips. 

“Kazu wakey, wakey,” he mumbled as he caressed his head before his fingers wandered down to slip under the big sleeping shirt Kazu was wearing. He didn’t mind the other humping him, but Kazu’s movements and heat wanted him to feel more, and that would only be possible if the other were awake.

“Uhn, Toshi,” Kazu moaned as he opened his eyes. His mouth found the pulse point at his neck, and he suckled slightly at the skin while his hips continued to move against Ohno. He felt dazed, and his thoughts were swirling around with only the idea of being able to mate. Ohno had promised after all. 

Ohno bit his lip when Kazu rubbed against him to keep a clear mind. At least one of them should, he thought. 

Kazu whined when he felt his cock harden even more due to his movements. He bit lightly at the skin of Ohno’s neck who hissed slightly as he moved backwards. 

“No biting,” Ohno scolded before moving on top of Nino to look him over. Kazu was flushed red, and there was heat rolling off of him in small waves. Kazu’s eyes were unfocused, and a small tongue moved over his lips to moisten them. 

Ohno could see that his teeth were pointier than they had been usually. That would at least explain the pain he felt. Ohno kissed Kazu softly and nibbled on his lower lip before deepening the kiss when Kazu gasped softly. His hands wandered over his body to open the little buttons on the big sleeping shirt Kazu wore. 

Kazu’s skin was slightly sweaty and for a second Ohno worried that he would overheat. He moved further down with his lips pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chin and neck until he reached his shoulder blade to caress it with his mouth. 

Kazu moaned open-mouthed at his ministrations when Ohno moved back slightly. He rubbed his face against the cushions before looking up when he realised that Ohno was moving back before his hips could connect with Ohno’s hips.

“Toshi,” he whined as he looked up at him.

Ohno hummed as he forced Kazu to sit up and pull off his shirt. “You taste sweet,” he purred as he licked at the hollow of Kazu’s neck where his sweat had collected. Ohno sucked slightly at his neck, which earned him another loud moan from the other.

Kazu’s hips moved n their own will again, leaving Kazu breathless and whiny.

Ohno decided to take pity on the little demon who clearly was not himself right now and just had one goal in mind. Ohno moved them around again so that Kazu was on top of him. He kissed him lovingly and stroke his hair softly. “Remember no biting,” he said when his fingers moved over his chest and played with his nipples for a second as they hardened under his touch almost instantly. 

Kazu’s eyes were still unfocused, and he looked confused for a second until his body didn’t care anymore about their predicament and caught up to what was happening. Kazu moved forward to press his lips against Ohno’s neck again. He pulled at Ohno’s shirt, who swore slightly when he realised that the sweater tore somewhat.

Kazu didn’t realise what he had done but focused on the new skin that appeared under the shirt to press kisses against it while his hips continued to move, now a bit faster and more insistent. 

It didn’t take him long until he came and his stance relaxed softly while his fingers pressed against Ohno’s hardness who couldn’t (and didn’t want to) hold back as he came shortly after. Ohno kissed his sweaty forehead as he moved slightly under Kazu to get comfortable once again. 

“Sticky,” Kazu complained when he snuggled up to him.

“No wonder,” Ohno mumbled as he moved Kazu a bit to pull off his boxers and kissed him lightly on the hips. He pulled off his clothes before cleaning Kazu up a little bit. He smiled when he realised that the haze had left Kazu for the moment. “Sleepy?” he asked him. 

Kazu shook his head as he rolled up against him and pressed close. His lips were on his chest again to kiss him now and then. 

Ohno caressed his back, and it didn’t take long until Kazu’s skin got warmer again. He felt his cock stirring slightly against his hips and moved forward for more kisses again. Kazu was going to be his death; he was sure of it.

Kazu whined in the kiss as he felt his body responding to it and he pressed his lower body against Ohno as he pulled the other man over his body. Now that this first need was satisfied he wanted to feel more. 

He wanted to feel Ohno’s hard length inside himself, and he wanted to be owned by him. He didn’t completely understand why he felt like that and what exactly it all meant, but he couldn’t deny his wants. 

“More, please,” he almost begged and pushed his lips upwards for more friction. 

Ohno couldn’t deny that the pliant body under him awakened his lust more and more. He felt himself getting hard as he indulged in caressing Kazu’s body and licked a small path down his chest until his tongue moved inside his belly button. Kazu tasted sweet, and he was curious if the rest of him was similar. 

His cock reacted to the movements and small whines of Kazu, but he wanted to take as much time as possible to prepare Kazu and make this special. His lips wandered over his hipbone where he bit down slightly to make Kazu groan loudly.

Ohno moved forward to lick at the precome at the tip of Kazu’s cock which caused Kazu to almost yell at the shock of the touch. 

Kazu moaned his name as he pushed up his hips even more and Ohno had to move back to evade his cock. He gripped his shoulders more tightly as he reared up when desire surged through his body. 

Ohno grinned at the sensitive body and the taste of his come. It wasn’t as salty as he had feared but rather pleasant. He wanted to taste more of it, and since Kazu was already quite hard, he thought it was probably safe to give him a blow job and still to be able to take him later on.

His lips closed around the hardened length who cried out in shock at the heat around him. Ohno sucked slightly at the length as he moved further forward to take more and more into his mouth. He teased the hot flesh with his tongue and teeth while holding his hips down as to not choke on Kazu’s cock. 

Kazu’s hands tightened in his hair as he slowly got closer to the end. With a small shout, he came inside Ohno’s mouth who drank it eagerly with a low moan when the taste hit the back of his mouth. It was delicious. 

Kazu fell back onto the bed with half closed eyes as he watched Ohno. His cock was still half hard when Ohno moved back to lick his lips. 

“You taste so good,” he whispered against his ear as he nibbled on it and put his tongue inside. 

Kazu moaned slightly as he moved upwards again. His gasps were getting only louder when he could feel Ohno’s hardness dragging against his own. “Inside, please,” he begged as he pulled Ohno even closer to his body. His legs fell open to better accommodate Ohno in between. 

Ohno chuckled slightly as his fingers wandered over his body and teased the small spots that were sensitive to his touch (which was almost all of his body right now). His fingers moved down to caress his opening and tease it slightly. A finger slipped in, and to Ohno’s surprise, he could feel the wetness in between his legs. He blinked as he moved his fingers more forward to push in a little further. 

There was close to none resistance as Kazu’s body opened up for him. Kazu whined when he pressed even closer and forced Ohno’s finger to move in even deeper. 

Ohno did wonder, but in the back, on his head, he wasn’t that surprised to realise that Kazu’s body seemed to create some sort of secrete to make intercourse easier. The muscles gave way to his preparations, and soon after Ohno could push three fingers inside and move them around without fear of hurting Kazu. 

Kazu’s legs had closed around Ohno’s hip to trap him close and not to let him go anymore. Ohno moved forward to kiss him again with a small smile. “Let lose a bit,” he whispered against the soft lips and pecked them a few times more. 

Kazu whined, but his legs loosened around him, allowing Ohno to move back slightly. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself to push inside once more before Kazu could complain too much. 

Kazu almost cried out loudly the moment Ohno pushed in and clutched his shoulders to press against him. “Move,” he demanded as he pressed his face against his shoulder and moved his body against Ohno. 

Ohno moaned when Kazu clenched around him as he started to move inside Kazu. Kazu cried out as he continued to move with him demanding for Ohno to get faster and harder, to which Ohno complied. 

Ohno felt himself getting closer and closer to his relief. Kazu himself had already come and getting hard again since they had started, but as soon as he felt Ohno’s hot come inside of him, he came with a loud groan before collapsing on the soft bedding, breathing heavily. 

“Toshi,” he whispered again and again as he hugged him close. 

“Kazu,” Ohno answered softly and kissed his sweaty hair, temple and forehead before moving his head back to look into his face. 

Kazu’s eyes were closed as his breathing slowed down slowly, but he looked happy and satisfied, so Ohno allowed himself a soft chuckle as he pressed another kiss to his lips. 

He could feel how Kazu fell to sleep once again under him and carefully got up to clean Kazu and then vanished to the bathroom to take a shower before climbing back to him again. 

Kazu slept for a few hours and the next time he woke Ohno was able to force him to eat and drink before desire clouded his mind once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so bad at those scenes. I’m sorry. I won’t ever write something like this again, I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Satoshi blinked in confusion as he woke up a few days after his heat and looked at his little lover. He rubbed his eyes sleepily to make sure he wasn’t dreaming anymore and carefully touched Kazu’s hair with his fingertips. 

It was still soft to his touch - just like his fur had been - but there were two little horns on top of his head. 

Kazu moaned slightly as he felt the touch and snuggled up a little bit closer to rub his head more against his fingers.

Ohno chuckled as he continued to pet the little demon as he let his eyes wander over him. His ears had gotten pointier and longer, twitching slightly when Ohno brushed them. Ohno let his fingers stray to the back of his head to massage the base slightly to his neck and moved down to kiss his forehead. 

“Kazu, wakey, wakey,” he whispered lovingly into his ears, smiling when Nino opened his eyes just a tiny bit. They were a starting amber colour with small golden specks in the middle of the iris. They reminded Ohno of his usual eyes, but they also seemed to be sharper just the tiniest bit otherworldly.

“Good morning Oh-chan,” he mumbled with a small yawn and Ohno realised he had slightly pointed teeth. Those he had already felt during the heat.

“You changed your form,” Ohno informed him, making Kazu open his eyes with a little hiss, looking down at his body in wonder.

“Annoying,” Nino mumbled but snuggled closer instead of changing his form again. He yawned and rubbed his nose against Ohno’s shoulder. “Still sleepy.”

“Poor baby. Still, that exhausted from everything we did during your heat?” he asked in a teasing manner and moved out of the way so that the other wouldn’t be able to hit him. He stroke his naked back, but got up after a few seconds. “I’ll prepare some breakfast. But you should go to the bath to clean up. Sho is coming today as well, right?”

“Yeah, he said a few free days after the heat would be advisable. I can’t believe that he knew when it would be.” Kazu watched Ohno wearing some clothes and pulled him down for a kiss before rolling up on the comforters again for some sleep. 

Ohno rolled his eyes but grinned when he saw a tail peeking out of under the blankets. He probably had a strange fetish; he thought as he left the room to go to the kitchen and prepare the promised food of smoked salmon with rice and soup. 

Kazu entered the room just the second he had put all the dishes on the table. Ohno was honestly surprised that his little demon had been able to get up to join him. He looked Kazu over as he padded to his chair and sat down. He once again was looking like a normal human being, and somehow Ohno missed those cute little horns and the tail. 

He sighed at his thoughts and rolled his eyes slightly. He was really thinking about bizarre things nowadays; he thought somewhat unhappy. Luckily for him, though, Kazu didn’t realise what he was thinking but was eating his breakfast with a happy grin on his face. 

Ohno sat beside him in the small kitchen to eat his own. “I have to go to my classes in a bit. Are you okay alone?” he asked worriedly. He had skipped the day right after Kazu’s heat because the demon had been so out of it.

“Yup, also Sho is coming so I’m not alone. Do you think I should tell him about what we did?” he asked in a curious voice. 

Ohno paled at the thought of the angel knowing all the deeds they did and shook his head fast. “No, I don’t think he needs to know. I also don’t think he wants to know,” he said in a hurry. “Also, such things should be kept just between us, don’t you think so as well? It is a very private and intimate matter, after all.”

“So, no telling others, got it,” Kazu nodded with a smile. “But it was fun. Can we do it again?”

Ohno grinned as he nodded. “I hope we’ll do but not for three straight days hopefully. It was tiring,” he mumbled with a small shudder. Kazu had been so out of it in the end that he had feared for the health of his little demon. But it hadn’t been possible to call Sho about this delicate matter; he would have died in embarrassment. He had been so relieved when he had realised that after a bit of food and lots of sleep Kazu had gotten better again.

“Just take lots of rest, okay? Tell Sho if you are tired and need a break. I’m sure he will understand. He knows how heats function after all,” Ohno reminded him when he finished his food and dropped a kiss on top of his head.

“I’ll make Sho go to the shops with me,” Kazu grinned happily. “Then I’ll cook dinner, okay?”

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll be back in the evening,” Ohno said with a smile and kissed his lips before licking off a bit of rice from the side of his mouth. “Money is in the piggy bank. Take as much as you need.”

“Yup, have a nice day, Toshi.”

Ohno smiled at his words, and with another kiss to his hair, he finally left their home to hurry to the university. 

—

Ohno entered his apartment in the evening with a smile, he had missed Kazu immensely while being away. It was a wonder what not even a week in constant being together could change one, he thought as he called out a greeting.

“Welcome back. I’m in the kitchen!” 

Ohno chuckled as he followed the voice of his lover and hugged him from behind. “I’m home. How was your day?”

“Good… I went to the shops, and the training went well. Sho says I got better a lot,” he said with a bright grin. 

“How so? You didn’t train the last days?”

Kazu shook his head as he snuggled closer to the warm arms surrounding him. He hummed a little in thought at Ohno’s remark. It was true that he hadn’t trained much, but their power got stronger with the feelings that were put into them. 

“No, but Sho says that love is a strong power and the need to protect others only heighten them. It’s the same with hatred and the wish to destroy others. I have never been good at feeling hatred or wishing bad for others. That’s why my father told me I was a failure and weak. Sho told me that my mother’s blood runs strongly through my veins, and it’s easier for me to use it for good things,” he explained carefully. 

Ohno blinked slightly and kissed his cheek. “So will you get wings as well now?”

“Nu-hu,” Kazu shook his head as he scrunched up his nose. “I won’t; I’m no angel. I know my mother was an angel, but I’m not… I don’t really understand either. But demon blood is stronger than angel blood, and there is no possibility to be a mix of creatures. I didn’t understand either. But if I had children, they could be more angel than a demon,” he explained with a small smile before turning around. 

“But I have wings if you want to see?”

Ohno hummed as he tried to understand it all. But genetics seemed to be strange. That was all he got out of Kazu’s explanation. “Will you show me your true form?” Ohno asked curiously. 

Kazu sighed but nodded. “I suppose I can. But this is also my true form. I can be whatever I want,” he mumbled as he moved closer to kiss his cheek. “But not today, okay? I’m too tired to be able to put on a proper shield, and we don’t want an army of demons here,” he said with a deep frown. He was happy that there hadn’t been any more sightings for now, but he knew that if he slipped up, it wouldn’t be long until his father knew where he was. He probably had already realised that some of the lower demons he had sent after him had found their death thanks to him.

“Okay. What are you making for dinner? It smells wonderful in here.”

“Pizza with seafood for you and pepperoni for me.”

“Sounds great,” Ohno almost moaned as he moved lower to be able to put his lips on Kazu’s neck to blow a raspberry against the warm sweet smelling skin there. He hummed happily when Kazu giggled and sucked at the skin for a second before he pulled away again. “I just remembered: What was up with your skin during your heat? I couldn’t get enough of your sweat,” he asked as he fought hard against the blush threatening to rise in his cheeks. 

Kazu looked up at him with a small giggle before kissing his chin. “It’s an aphrodisiac, Sho explained. It’s meant to make the top want more and more. It helps the mating,” he said with a small shrug. 

“Huh…” Ohno mumbled in surprise before kissing Kazu again before letting him go so that he could set the table. “It helped a lot with my stamina after all,” he said a bit lost in thought. At least Ohno was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to do it so many times otherwise.

Kazu grinned amusedly at his words before checking on their dinner and realising that much longer, and the pizza would turn into coal.


	15. Chapter 15

“Sho you have to help me,” Kazu begged the next day when they were sitting in the living room drinking some tea and taking a rest after his training.

Sho lifted an eyebrow but sighed a bit. “What’s the matter?”

“Satoshi wants to see my true form. All of it with wings and so on,” he explained with a scrunched up nose. “I don’t know why, but he is interested.”

“Of course, he is. Just think about it being the other way. That Ohno always has a form that’s not his true self. Wouldn’t you want to see at least once?”

“This is my true self,” Kazu pouted before wincing when Sho hit him on the head just slightly.

“It’s not.”

Kazu’s lower lip was sticking out before he stuck out his tongue at Sho. He was right, he supposed. But he preferred this. That way, he could comfortably blend into his surroundings here and feel like any human.

“But why do you need my help with that? It’s not as if I’m still the one holding it back.”

“I know. But I might not be strong enough to hide my presence here, and my father might recognise my aura. So I need you to put something around the apartment. It might help.”

Sho groaned before he nodded. “I suppose I can do that,” he promised in the end and ruffled Kazu’s hair. “Are you happy, Kazu?”

Kazu thought about the question for a bit as he pulled his legs up and hugged them with his arms. He was happy with Ohno and being loved by him. He also liked the feeling of being in love, he realised. Sometimes he was bored here at home, but he knew that they couldn’t help it just yet. He still needed the training for a while longer until he felt strong enough. 

“Yeah. I like being with Satoshi,” he said in the end with a bright smile. “I want to stay here for forever and help Satoshi wherever I can. I still can’t though that makes me a bit unhappy. I can’t work or visit a school.”

Sho sighed before he nodded. Kazu was right after all. That was a little problem they had to consider for a later date though. “I see. That’s good then. I should leave you alone and get back.”

Kazu grinned slightly but then nodded. “Yeah, I need to go grocery shopping and then start on dinner. Satoshi’s friends are coming over. He thinks I know too little people. Do you want to come? He said I could invite over friends…”

Sho looked at him with a small frown, but in the end, softly caressed his pale cheek. “I will if you want me to. I’m honoured if you would consider me a friend,” he said even if there was a small pang of guilt and pain in his guts when he thought about it. He would have been family if not for Kazu’s father.

Kazu nodded with a bright, happy smile. He was happy if Sho would come over. “Sounds good. I’m good at cooking, you’ll see,” he promised with a gleeful glint in his eyes.

Sho chuckled slightly at those words, wondering how it could be that Kazu felt so comfortable at doing all these household chores, but he supposed it was mostly because Kazu felt like he helped in that way Ohno and that was all that mattered to the small demon. 

“Good but I need to go. Are you sure you can carry the bags alone though?”

“Sure, I’m strong,” Kazu laughed before he jumped up. “Until this evening Sho,” he said with a wave before vanishing in the bedroom to change clothes. Sho rolled his eyes with a smile before getting up and leaving Kazu alone. If he was to be back in the evening, he had better work hard at home to be able to.

—

“You are an excellent cook,” Jun praised Kazu when they just had finished their food. Kazu felt himself blush at those words and shyly averted his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled before gathering up the dishes and running out of the room to the kitchen to flee from the rest. He could hear them chuckling at his reaction, which only made him blush more. 

“You did really good,” Sho said as he entered the kitchen and ruffled his hair in a fatherly way. Kazu peeked up at him with a small smile. It was easier for him to accept praise from Ohno or Sho after all. 

“Ohno’s friends…” Kazu asked as he looked up at Sho with bothered eyes. “Are they nice, Sho?”

Sho smiled as he bopped his nose at that question. It was a strange one for everybody else, but Sho knew that Kazu didn’t dare to trust people easily and still had problems to read comments and small things the right way.

“They are. They are very good friends to Ohno who only want his best.”

“That’s good then,” Kazu breathed deeply through his nose as he washed the pots with a small frown on his face. He nibbled on his lips as he thought about them. “Should I tell them?”

“No.” It was Ohno who said that when he entered the kitchen to check on them. He smiled as he put his arms around Kazu’s waist to kiss the top of his head. “It’s better if you don’t tell them. They won’t understand,” he explained, and Sho nodded. 

“Also it makes you more vulnerable with each person that knows the chance is higher that problems will appear,” he explained before stretching out his back. Sho took a few more bottles of beer before going back to the living room.

“Are you hiding?” Ohno asked with a small smile when he was alone with Kazu and swayed him to one side and the other slowly.

“Am not…” Kazu denied with a small sigh. Or yes, maybe he was. He knew he didn’t need to wash the dishes right away. But many people made him nervous. Now more than ever. He sighed as he put his hands on top of Ohno’s that rested on his stomach with a small smile.   
living  
“I love you,” Ohno whispered and kissed his still slightly red ears. 

Kazu’s ears perked up at those words before he moved his head to the side and kissed him as well. “Love you,” he repeated before stepping away. “Let’s go back then. But I don’t want to be teased anymore,” He begged.

“We weren’t teasing you. We were honest. The food was excellent. I know that some professional chefs aren’t as good as you are if you want to impress,” he said with a small smile. He knew that it was mostly down to Kazu’s heightened taste buds, but he wouldn’t argue if that meant he was able to have such delicious food day after day.

“Really?”

“Yep. Now come on my little kitten. Let’s go to the others, do you want something to drink?”

“Tea please,” Kazu said before he kissed his cheek and skipped away to the living room, leaving Ohno chuckling as he looked after him with a probably very sappy smile on his face. 

—

Ohno sat on the sofa in the living room watching as Sho put away some of the furniture so that Kazu had enough space. In the end, Sho sat down beside him and leant back after a bright light had engulfed them and vanished again.

Kazu was grimacing slightly when he felt the angelic energy flooding through his body. He was still not a fan of the total pure heavenly power. Sho was grinning at his malaise but didn’t say anything.

Kazu looked around before his eyes settled on Ohno. He was still a little bit nervous about it all, but Ohno was watching him with a warm smile on his face, and he believed that it would be okay. Ohno wouldn’t think he was abhorrent and leave him. Kazu moved forwards before he could help himself to kiss Ohno deeply on the lips before walking away, tugging softly as his hair. 

“Here goes nothing,” he mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and just let go. There was nothing to hold back if Ohno wished to see his pure form. 

There was a small gasp coming from Ohno when he opened his eyes again. Sho had a tight smile on his face, mostly from trying to contain Kazu’s energy inside this room.

Ohno stood when he saw Kazu looking at him and stepped a bit closer to look at him properly. Kazu’s skin was even paler than it usually was, and his eyes were glowing golden in the dim light of his living room. The hair was longer and reached the middle of his back. The ears were pointed and longer than usual, coupled with the pointy teeth they made Kazu#s appearance more catlike. There were curled horns on top of his head and dark leathery wings on his backs. They looked slightly torn, and Ohno carefully held out his hand. “May I touch you?”

“Yes,” Kazu answered and Ohno realised how different his voice was from ordinary. It was more gravely, darker and sent a small shiver down his back. Kazu looked different, more dangerous, but his eyes had the same hesitant look in them that he was used from his little cat whenever Kazu thought he might do or say something that Ohno didn’t like. It made Ohno wonder how much Kazu craved being loved.

He smiled as he caressed his cheek. The skin was surprisingly soft, betraying how it looked. Kazu pressed his face further into his hand, and he chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his lips. His fingers wandered over his neck down to his shoulder before up again, caressing the soft ears that moved under his touch up to his horns that were cold to the touch before ending up in the soft hair. “I like it long,” he hummed, bringing a small smile to Kazu’s face. Ohno’s fingers finally touched the wings and he stroke the top of it until he reached the very tip of the wing. He frowned when he realised that they were torn up and wondered if it hurt Kazu But he didn’t make any sounds when Ohno’s hands wandered further. 

“We have to cut this short,” Sho finally pressed out, making them look over to him. He was sweaty and slightly pale, making Kazu hiss in surprise as his eyes widened and as fast as he had transformed before he was back to his human face. He moved over to Sho to catch him before he could collapse.

“Sorry,” He whispered when Sho shook his head and ruffled his hair. 

“You are a worthy prince. Your father is stupid for not seeing it,” He said and sighed softly. “It’s just… You are stronger than I thought and much stronger than you think. It’s good, don’t worry.”

Kazu nodded, and Ohno chuckled when he saw the tips of his ears were burning red. It was funny to see how bad Kazu was with any compliments even if it was a bit sad since it showed how little of that Kazu had when he was just a small child.

He hugged Kazu and kissed his neck. “What happened to your wings?”

“My dad ripped them up,” Kazu answered with a sigh and small shrug. “To keep me down where I belong, as he would say.”

Ohno blinked in confusion at those words. Sho sighed as he saw it and laid out on the sofa. He was too drained to leave right away.

“What he meant is that we have our wings to make it easier to travel through realms. There are other options, apparently, but it costs a lot of energy.”

“That’s why I couldn’t run away when my father tried to kill me and why I couldn’t change back from my cat form. Without Sho’s help, it would have been impossible. He changed me in a cat because small things are easier to transfer, and it still cost him so much energy that he wasn’t able to track me for a few days afterwards.”

“I see,” Ohno said still a bit confused. But it seemed to make sense to them, so he supposed he had to accept it.

Kazu smiled and kissed him. “I#m glad you still love me,” he said with a shy smile to which Ohno chuckled softly. 

“You’re mine, and nobody will change that,” he promised making Kazu grin brightly and Sho groan. 

“Go away, let me sleep, be sappy somewhere else.”

“Shouldn’t you encourage love?” Ohno said in a teasing manner and grinned when Sho waved his hand at him mumbling something about sons and what he didn’t want to see them doing.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you okay?" Ohno asked as he entered the living room and saw Kazu sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed and a concentrated look on his face. 

Kazu hummed as he opened his eyes with a small smile. His eyes were glowing golden, but they had a surprisingly warm expression in them. "Yes, I'm good. Feeling slightly nauseous," he explained with a small frown on his face. 

"Are you getting ill?" Ohno asked worriedly. Kazu usually slept longer than he did at the moment because he had a daily early morning class for which he had to be up and out of the house by six am. Way too early for Kazu who doesn't have anything to do before nine am.

"No, everything is alright," he grinned as he stood up and took Ohno's hands in his to put a small kiss on his fingertips. "I didn't prepare dinner yet. What do you fancy? I can make anything?" he offered as he went to the kitchen just to be stopped by Ohno who put his arms around his hips and squeezed him slightly.

"Let's order take out today. If you don't feel too well, it would be silly if you had to cook."

"Is that okay?" Kazu asked his ears slightly perking up by the offer of delivering food. Ohno chuckled but kissed him on the lips before nodding.

"Yep otherwise I wouldn't have offered," he said before letting him go and getting his phone so that they could both order whatever they fancied.

"I want dessert as well," Kazu said suddenly as he moved around Ohno from behind to put his chin on his shoulder. 

"Everything you want," Ohno hummed softly as he played with his fingers. It was seldom that Kazu wanted dessert, but it seemed that he found them more to his taste lately, Ohno thought with a small chuckle as he put the phone aside after ordering. He pulled Kazu over to put him on his lap and kissed his neck again. Kazu had gotten a small one-pack which made him overly cute even if it was surprising with the training he did with Sho. 

"Are you getting lazy?" he asked in a teasing voice as he poked the belly of Kazu. 

Kazu frowned as he put his hands on top of his belly, trapping Ohno's hand under them. He shrugged slightly before shaking his head with a hum. 

"Not lazy, still training daily but a bit less," he agreed after a few moments of thought. He leant his head against Ohno's shoulder, closing his eyes again with that soft smile on his face. He moved his fingers lightly over the little bump and then opened his eyes again with a small grin and a happy look on his face. 

"But Toshi's children are growing fast," he explained then with a grin. 

Ohno choked at those words and began coughing uncontrollably. "What?!"

Kazu looked at him worriedly as he began to cough and tried to catch his breath. He sat up to rub his upper back until his coughing had finally ceased. Kazu had a deep frown on his face as he looked him over. "You look pale. Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly before making sure that Ohno was sitting down properly and there was no danger of him falling over. 

"My children?" Ohno asked instead of answering, his eyes going again to Kazu's hand on top of his belly. 

Kazu looked down biting on his lips slightly as he looked up again. His eyes were still shining a bright golden colour, but now there was hesitance in them and a small amount of fear. "Yes, your and my children," he repeated more hesitant. "Toshi is not happy?"

"I'm mostly overwhelmed," Ohno said and caressed his cheek before pulling softly at his lower lip to free it from his teeth. "Don't hurt yourself."

Kazu nodded and very slowly relaxed. "Don't you want children?"

"How did that happen?" Ohno asked instead of answering. In the end, it wasn't as if they could change it.

"When we had sex during my heat," Kazu explained with a shrug and scrunched up face.

Ohno chuckled at the cute face and moved forward to press a kiss on his lips. "You could have warned me though," he scolded with a stern look. 

Kazu blushed slightly and looked down at their hands. "I didn't know," he mumbled. "And I wasn't able to think then."

"Yeah, I know. I need to try to figure out what to do now," he mumbled. "I don't suppose I can bring you to the doctor. They would look at you strangely."

"Why a doctor?"

"To check if you are well as well as the baby."

"Babies…" Kazu said with a small frown. I told you right?"

"Babies… like multiple?"

"Yup, three babies," he said with a shy smile and rubbed his belly. 

Ohno took a deep breath and hoped that he wouldn't faint with these new revelations. "Three?" he asked, and the man nodded again. Ohno couldn't believe it. Still, he put his hand on top of the little bump stroking it slightly. It was almost as if he could feel the babies wriggle around even if that wouldn't be possible. It has only been a month after all. 

"And you don't need to worry. They are fine. I check on them each day. I can feel them growing healthily in my belly," he explained. 

Ohno nodded slowly. He supposed that it was mostly down to him being a demon than anything else. He kissed him again. "I see… But aren't you in danger? You are still very young," he said worriedly.

"I will be fine," Kazu said before biting on his lip and getting to sit up straight on his knees. "I can make them go away if you want that," he finally blurted. 

Ohno parted his lips in shock, but before he could say anything, the bell reminded them of their food that Ohno had ordered earlier. "Don't do anything," Ohno ordered Kazu, suddenly fearing that the other would somehow abort the babies while he was not looking. Kazu nodded and stayed like he was watching Ohno going to the front door paying the delivery man and bringing their food inside. 

"Toshi?"

Ohno put the things down on the table and sat beside him again. He hugged Nino and let him press his face against his shoulder. "Do you want to keep the children?" he asked softly as he entangled his hands in the dark locks of his hair to caress him lovingly.

Kazu hummed softly as he hid his face. "I don't if you don't want to," he said with a soft voice. Ohno sighed and kissed him softly on the top of his head. 

"I didn't ask about that. I asked about you. But I think I already know the answer. The look in your eyes when you talk about them or put your hand on your belly says it all honestly."

"They are our babies," Kazu said weekly looking at his hands. 

"And they will be loved, ne?"

"Yes," Kazu whispered. "I hope so. Very much loved like children are supposed to?"

"Sounds good. So I need you to take good care of yourself. Did you tell Sho?"

Kazu shook his head and bit his lips. "I wanted to tell you. And I don't want others to know. The fewer people know, the less want them harm."

"I don't think that Sho would do them any harm, Kazu. But he needs to know to make sure your training won't harm them accidentally."

"I won't, I'll protect them," Kazu promised with a bright grin. 

Ohno chuckled before kissing him on the nose again. "I know. I trust you to do that, but I want Sho to know so that he can look after you. I want to know you are safe, as well. Because as far as I know you, you would sacrifice your health as long as those babies are well," he said with a stern look on his face. "And then I won't be happy, understand?"

Kazu looked down with slightly red cheeks because he was right with that. "Okay," he said.

Ohno smiled and lifted his chin softly to kiss him, squarely on the lips. He had long learnt that he would follow his instructions if he told him sternly and made it clear that it was severe. He didn't know why exactly, but Kazu had the want to make him happy and follow his direction. "Good, now my kitten, how about we eat, before it gets completely cold? I bought you your curry ramen, and I'm sorry if the noodles are slightly soggy though. It seems they didn't put them on the side."

Kazu shrugged as he slid down on the floor to open the bags and took out his ramen, before giving Ohno his food and then started to eat. When they finished they snuggled up to the sofa and Ohno gave him his chocolate cake for dessert as well. They went to bed late in the night with Ohno holding to his little demon and stroking his belly until he fell asleep as well. Their lives would get much more chaotic from now on, but more exciting as well, so he didn't mind too much. He loved Kazu too much and knew that he would love their children just as much. Even if now everything would also get more complicated as Ohno had no idea how to tell his friends about how his lover could become pregnant with three babies so suddenly or where the children were coming from when they would be able to hide Kazu's pregnancy.


	17. Chapter 17

"You are what?" Sho asked carefully but with a small growl in his voice, as he watched Ohno and Kazu the next morning. 

Kazu looked t him with a small glare on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his still very flat stomach. He wouldn't let anybody but Ohno argue with him being pregnant and being a threat for the babies. 

Ohno sighed softly as he realised the strained stance of his lover. He put an arm around his shoulder and rubbed them in slow circles to calm him down. Sho was no threat to them that he was sure off. "Kazu is pregnant with triplets. He says he can feel them," he repeated slowly, looking at his small demon for help. 

Kazu nodded, still glaring at Sho while his body had relaxed against Ohno again. "Toshi said it's fine to keep them," he mumbled. "And Sho can't say otherwise!"

Sho sighed as he rubbed his forehead against the upcoming headache that was forming. "I just can't believe that you were so careless," he said glaring slightly at Ohno. "I told you, Kazu was still young, didn't I? And there is still the threat of your father."

Ohno had the grace to blush at the statement as his arms tightened around his smaller lover. "I didn't know, he could get pregnant," he mumbled still stroking Kazu's side calmly not to get him agitated.

"Toshi said I could keep the babies and I will protect them, my father isn't allowed to touch them. He doesn't know where I am!"

"Kazu…" Sho started, but the other man was shaking his head repeatedly. 

"No, no, no. You can't make me!"

Sho opened his mouth to say something but Ohno looked up at him with dark eyes. "Sho," he said softly, making Sho look up at Kazu's face for the first time since their conversation had started. He frowned when he realised how panicky the small demon looked and stood fast before Kazu could get worked up even more.

"Nobody is forcing you to abort the children," he said carefully. "Please calm down, Kazu," he said and ran his fingers through Kazu's hair until the breathing had evened out again. He continued with his ministrations for a bit while Ohno held Kazu softly, watching Sho closely as a warm glow surrounded him. Kazu's stance relaxed fully, and he sank against Ohno with a soft sigh.

Ohno kissed his head as he picked him up carefully. "Let's get you to bed, kitten."

"Am not tired. Have to protect the babies," he mumbled.

"Nobody is going to harm the babies. I won't let them," Ohno promised. 

"Promise?"

"Yes, of course. But the babies will need you to be rested not so panicked. That's not good."

"' Am sorry for being bad," Kazu whispered almost half asleep. Ohno smiled as he kissed him again. 

"You are not bad. It's Sho's fault, and I will yell at him when you are sleeping."

Kazu giggled at the imagination of Ohno, yelling at the angel. Ohno never got loud.

It didn't take long for Kazu to fall asleep now that he accepted that he was safe and with the help of the calming magic Sho had used earlier. Ohno tugged him in bed carefully before going to the living room, where Sho was sitting on the sofa looking slightly ashamed of himself. 

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Sho said while looking at the floor.

"I understand that you are worried about him, Sho. He is the son of somebody very dear to you. And I also know that it's not the perfect time for his pregnancy and I'm sorry I put him in this danger, but you could have warned me."

"I thought he told you."

Ohno shook his head. He still wasn't sure if Kazu honestly didn't know or didn't tell him intentionally. He looked so happy to start a family with him now. Ohno should probably have been more careful after all Kazu had talked about bearing his babies a lot, but he had also told him that he didn't think men could get pregnant. 

Ohno sighed at the thought that Kazu had been too scared to tell him the truth. If he had known he would have made sure that Kazu was safe and they could have talked about children on a later date, but now it was too late for that, and they had to work with what they had. 

"He didn't. I don't know how, but he is pregnant now, and he is happy. As you had said, he is still young and very protective. He wants this, Sho."

"I can see that now. I'm sorry I panicked," Sho mumbled. "I didn't realise how worked up he got. But I would never make him do something he wouldn't want."

"I know."

"But it complicates everything. I am worried about him. It's dangerous."

"I know, but he has learned a lot. You said so yourself."

Sho nodded softly. Kazu had grown so much and gotten so much stronger, but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to face his father yet. He was especially worried since Kazu still hadn't told Ohno about how demons appeared now and then in their home that he killed. Kazu was always too scared that Ohno would ask him to leave. 

"We have to try talking again when he wakes up," he decided.

"Yes, but please try to be more calm with him and patient. He told me yesterday about it. God, he knows he's pregnant for weeks already, and he just told me. Sho, please promise me to make sure you don't upset him again."

"I will, I'm sorry. I really am." 

Ohno nodded as he stood and put a hand on his shoulder for a small squeeze. "Thank you. You can stay here?"

"Yes, I don't have to be back for a bit." 

"Good I'll make us tea and something to eat for Kazu when he wakes up."

Sho nodded and got up when he was alone. He carefully entered the bedroom and knelt in front of the bed to look over Kazu. Kazu was still pale, but he had his hand protectively on his belly, which was a sign about how genuine the announcement was. A pinched expression was on his face because of his earlier panic, but as he moved his fingers in his sleep, a small smile appeared on his lips. Sho was still worried, but he could see how happy his little nephew was, and he knew that he needed to protect him from any harm.

He sighed as he caressed the still furrowed brow to smooth it down. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise to make sure of that," Sho mumbled. He knew he was foolish. He wasn't allowed to do anything. He could look over Kazu and make sure he was prepared but when the day came… Still, Sho would rather choose damnation than to watch Kazu fight alone. 

Sho put the blanket off a tiny bit before murmuring a diagnosis spell over the demon to check if everything was alright with him. A relieved smile appeared on his face when he saw everything was as it should be and pulled the blanket back over Kazu before leaving the room. "All of them are perfectly healthy," Sho said as he entered the kitchen. 

Ohno blinked as he looked up, but a thankful smile crept over his face. "Thank you for checking. I wanted to ask you, but I thought it would be stupid after Kazu's reaction just now."

Sho nodded. "I wouldn't have done it if he wasn't sleeping so tightly," he agreed. He had to be careful around Kazu now and hoped that Kazu was still going to trust him after he woke up. 

—

"Kitten, you have to wake up," Ohno whispered as he sat on the side of the bed. He stroked his hair for the first time realising how Kazu's hair has grown quite a bit. It made him look even softer and vulnerable.

Kazu smacked his lips as he moaned slightly before opening his eyes. Ohno smiled as he caressed his cheek before moving forwards to kissing his pale lips. 

"Morning Toshi," Kazu said, rubbing his eyes cutely as he sat up. 

"It's lunchtime, kitten," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy." Kazu looked at Ohno with a small frown and Ohno could see his mind working over why he was in bed at the middle of the day and why he felt not too well. 

His hands wandered to his belly tears coming to his eyes. "Sho hates the babies," he said. 

"No he doesn't he was just shocked," Ohno said as he pulled Kazu over to place him onto his lap. He kissed his head and swayed him until he had calmed down. "Sho stayed he wants to apologise for his reaction, and I cooked hamburgers for lunch."

"He doesn't hate Kazu?"

"No, he doesn't. He loves you, Kazu."

Kazu nodded as he hid his face at Ohno's neck. Ohno held him softly his hands wandering to his stomach, looking at him. "May I touch your belly? Sho mentioned that you'd be very protective of it," he said softly. Sho had told him that sometimes even the father's weren't allowed to touch a pregnant demon's belly. 

"Uhn, Toshi will not hurt the babies," Kazu whispered. Ohno smiled happily as he splayed his hand over the small stomach of his lover. He could feel Kazu stiffen for a second, but with a deep sigh, he completely relaxed on top of him, even purring a little bit as Satoshi caressed his stomach softly. 

"How about food?"

"Uhn," Kazu nodded after a while and let Ohno help him to the feet. He led him to the kitchen where Kazu hid halfway behind Ohno for a bit of protection from his lover from Sho, which in itself was silly. Kazu was so much better at protecting him than Ohno would ever be.

Sho looked at them from his place at the small table. He had been very careful to keep the food warm and fresh with his powers even if that was not the most allowed thing to do. He stood when he saw Ohno and bowed in front of Kazu. "I'm sorry for scaring you so much, Kazu. I will never be a threat to you or your children. I have made a vow always to protect you," he whispered.

Kazu peaked out from his hiding place behind Ohno's shoulder. He looked at Sho for a time in which Sho kept his head down calmly until Kazu breathed in deeply. "Thank you," he finally said. 

Sho looked up then with a soft smile. "Then we should eat. You need it."

"Uhn the babies are hungry," Kazu agreed before sitting down when Ohno helped him. He smiled at the cheesy beefsteak Ohno made for him, and his stomach grumbled slightly reminding him that he had only a little for breakfast because he had been too nervous. Ohno put some tea on the table before starting to eat. The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about what to do and how to make sure Kazu and the babies were safe.

When Sho left the evening, he carefully hugged Kazu and looked at him seriously. "Tell Ohno soon, the more the babies grow, the easier you are to detect. He won't send you away, I promise. You have to trust him."

Kazu bit his lip but nodded after a while. "I will," he whispered. Sho smiled softly and kissed his forehead, feeling Kazu relax as the calmness washed over him.


	18. Chapter 18

“I don’t wanna,” Kazu mumbled when Ohno managed to bring him to the bath where he had already prepared the big tub with warm water for him. Kazu glared at the water as if it was his enemy.

Ohno bit his lips as to not giggle at that adorable scene and kissed Kazu on the back of his neck. “I’ll go in with you so that you won’t get lonely.”

“I hate water,” Kazu whined, but he didn’t stop Ohno from pulling off his clothes one after the other. 

“I know, but it still relaxes you, and I want you to relax. You are still worked up because of this morning,” Ohno whispered as he rubbed the slightly cold arms of him. Kazu moulded against his body and rubbed his cheek on Ohno’s shoulder. 

“I relax in bed, too.”

“Maybe but I think it will be better here. And I want to enjoy a soak in hot water with you. I really should take you to a hot spring,” Ohno said humming slightly as he kissed his shoulder and stepped back carefully to take off his clothes. He could feel Kazu’s curious eyes on him, and he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed it. 

“Come here,” he asked Kazu as he prepared the soap and a small towel to clean his lover. Kazu was still slightly pouting at his demand but shuffled closer again. His eyes fell closed as he was pushed on a small stool and Ohno started washing him softly and lovingly. A small smile was on Ohno’s face when Nino purred slightly as his deft fingers were massaging his back and then caressing his belly with warm fingers. 

“I’m looking forward to your baby bump,” Ohno whispered into his ear as he finished washing him. Kazu laid his head on his neck to look up to him with a small glint in his eyes. 

“You want to see me getting fat?” he asked pouting. 

“No, I want to see our babies growing in your belly. I still can’t believe it, and I won’t have the same connection to them as you do so I’m looking forward to everything that I will experience.”

“Are you sad about it?” Kazu asked, and Ohno laughed softly before shaking his head. 

“No you are making me a very happy daddy, how can I be sad. Do you want to help me wash, or should I do it all alone?”

“I help!” Kazu yelled as he jumped up, and Ohno was fast to grab him around his waist to hold him steady. 

“Careful there. I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself,” Ohno scolded.

Kazu giggled as he felt the strong arms of the other man around him. Ohno’s arms were warm and safe around him, and he loved that feeling. But now he wanted to wash that good looking body. If he had to suffer through this all, then he should at least get something out of it or make Ohno suffer, too. But sadly Ohno loved bathing time. 

Kazu took the towel and soap in his hands to wash Satoshi’s body down and then asked him to bow over so that he could wash his hair as well. He put a kiss on his lips before he took the showerhead with a wicked grin and removing all the soap off. Ohno yelped in shock when the cold water hit him. 

Kazu giggled loudly as he saw Ohno, who looked back at him with wide eyes opening and closing his eyes like a fish. “You look funny,” he laughed, trying to flee when Ohno growled slightly and made to grab him. Ohno was faster than him though and pulled him closer to his cold body now. 

“Coooold,” Kazu whined as he wriggled around, yelling slightly as Ohno lifted him now. 

“Naughty kitten,” Ohno said as he kissed him deeply before stepping in hot water. Kazu had put his arms around his neck and pressed close as he was put into the water with a small shudder. 

In the bath, Kazu snuggled up close to Ohno, kissing his shoulder slightly when Ohno’s hand spread out on his belly. He sighed comfortably closing his eyes slightly as he felt the heat crawling up in his body and relaxing all his muscles. He was mad that Ohno was right, but if he didn’t tell him, Ohno would never know he decided with a grin.

Ohno caressed his sides in soft strokes watching Kazu close his eyes and very clearly relaxing with a sweet smile. He kissed the top of his head a few times as he made sure that Kazu wouldn’t submerge in the water and drown or something like that. 

When the water got slightly cold, he kissed him on the forehead, shaking him carefully to wake him up. “Let’s head for bed, okay?”

“Sleepytime,” Kazu agreed as he climbed out of the water with Ohno’s help, smiling when the other towelled him off. Ohno pecked his lips a few times before he picked him up again and carried him to the bedroom to climb in bed with him. Kazu put his head on Ohno’s chest, listening to his calm heartbeat. He felt his own synchronising with Ohno’s heart, and soon enough, he had fallen to sleep. 

— 

Kazu woke to small kisses from Oho and blinked up to the older man. He smiled softly as he hugged him and snuggled close to the other man. 

“Good morning, kitten. Did you sleep well?”

“Uhn, nice dreams,” he whispered and kissed him again on the lips. He sighed happily at the memory of his dreams all filled by their happy small family, and he couldn’t wait until that finally happened. 

“That’s good then,” Ohno said, playing with his hair for a bit. “Do you want some breakfast?” he asked after a while. 

Kazu scrunched up his nose at the question, and he snuggled in even a bit closer. He rubbed his nose at Ohno’s cheek, sighing softly. “I want to snuggle,” he disagreed.

“Okay, then we do that,” Ohno allowed with a small chuckle hugging him a bit tighter. He stroke his back as he closed his eyes, almost going back to sleep when he blinked a bit while stiffening. 

Kazu looked up with a frown at that, looking him over. “What’s wrong?” he asked, carefully sitting up as he realised that Ohno was staring at the corner of his bedroom. A shiver broke out over Kazu’s back as he saw the little demon sitting on their wardrobe. Why didn’t he realise earlier?

His eyes stared at the demon for a second before his body and mind started working again. His hand shot out to freeze the demon before it could vanish, staring it down. 

“What are you doing here?” he said icily. He was mad, mad at himself for not telling Ohno and angry at his father for not just leaving him alone.

“Princeling is still alive and bearing bastards,” the demon spat. 

Ohno winced at his words and watched as Kazu’s eyes hardened even more while his hand wandered to his stomach. Ohno put a hand around Kazu to tug him closer carefully. Kazu looked back to smile at him before kissing his lips and then sighing. 

“Don’t look,” Kazu asked Ohno, who sighed as he kissed his ear. 

“Okay.” Ohno put his head on the back of Kazu and closed his eyes as well to see nothing. It didn’t take long until there was magic sizzling around them, Kazu whispering some words in another language that sent a shudder over Ohno’s back. But he held him a bit more tightly when there were a screech and the smell of something burning. 

“I’m sorry,” Kazu whispered, moving in his arms. 

Ohno opened his eyes and looked Kazu over. The little demon had his head bent low, his arms around his middle in a protective stance, biting his lower lip. 

“For what?”

“For bringing danger to us.”

Ohno sighed as he moved forward and forced Kazu to look up and put a small kiss to his forehead. He put his forehead against Nino’s to look into his eyes with a loving smile. “Kitten, I know you can’t help it. You also protected us very well. I’m proud of how strong you have gotten.”

Kazu nibbled on his lower lip as he fought with himself. Ohno looked at him patiently, waiting for him to speak. “They are getting stronger. If you hadn’t seen it, I might have missed that there was somebody here. I can’t believe that someone might have seen us and then vanished again without realising and then my father might have appeared and done something to you,” Kazu whined slightly. He had let his guards down, and he really shouldn’t do that. 

“Shh… please calm down,” Ohno whispered as he stroke his shoulder. “You are getting worked up, and you will need a calm mind. Breathe, please.” Ohno moved a bit back to hug him and sway them from side to side until Kazu relaxed again.

“You are right,” Kazu whispered as he snuggled closer. When he was panicking, he would let his guard down, which was bad. It was probably why this had happened this morning as well. 

“See, now you are all calm again and just my little Kazu,” Ohno whispered as he kissed him again. “But with all this excitement I think we should eat breakfast, don’t you think so?”

Kazu nodded with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. He had to get a hold on his emotions. “I’m fine if I don’t panic,” Kazu whispered to himself, smiling when Ohno nodded. 

“That’s right. That’s what Sho told us, ne? You can control your powers only if you are clear-headed and you will need that to make sure to hide your aura.”

“Yes.” A smile bloomed on Kazu’s face as he climbed out of bed and wore a warm bathrobe to follow Ohno to the kitchen where Ohno was already preparing them some delicious smelling food. 

“I’ll stay home today as well, but from next week on I have to go back to university,” he explained softly, stroking his cheek. “But I want to spend a bit of time with you.”

Kazu nodded happily before looking at him with a worried look on his face. “What about work? Will we have problems?” he asked softly, biting on his lower lip. He didn’t know how much money Ohno had, but he knew that Ohno had to work to get the money and without money, they couldn’t buy food. 

Ohno sighed as he shrugged a little. “We’ll be fine, I promise, don’t you worry about that, okay?”

“Okay,” Kazu whispered as he looked on his plate with worry evident in his eyes. Ohno sighed a bit as he took his hand to squeeze it softly. 

“It’ll be fine; please trust me.”

“I always trust you.” Kazu looked up with a bright smile which Ohno responded with a smile on his own while reminding himself to make sure to go through his finances. He honestly should be fine, but he might have to plan a bit differently from now on.


	19. Chapter 19

“Kitten, come here,” Ohno called his lover when he entered their home. Kazu came from the kitchen, cleaning his hands on a towel before he sat down on Ohno’s lap. 

He snuggled up close and rubbed his face at his shoulder. “Welcome back.”

“Did you finish what you were doing?” he asked as he rubbed his head, enjoying the purr coming from his little demon. 

“Yup, I made dinner for us. And I didn’t forget to lower the heat this time,” he added cheerfully.

“Perfect, kitten,” he laughed as he kissed the slightly pouty lips because of his laughter. 

“What did you want from me?”

“Oh so now cuddling isn’t enough reason for me to call you?”

Kazu rolled his eyes but put Ohno’s arms around his waist. “You never call me just for cuddling,” he said then though. “Not if I’m doing something.”

“Yeah, I wanted to show you something. I know you were worried about us not being able to handle everything.”

Kazu nodded a little while frowning. “All the articles on the computer said it’s expensive and babies are so so small. Did you know babies were that small? They can’t work. They can’t be alone, and then I can’t work, or you can’t work…”

Ohno chuckled slightly as he tightened his grip around his middle. “Yes, I know how small babies are. I’m surprised you are so shocked by that. And you’re right they won’t be able to work for quite a while, and you need to take care of them.”

Kazu nibbled on his lower lip at those words. He had never thought about money problems or money in general. Demons didn’t handle money.

“I talked with an accountant at the bank. I know we never talked much about families because you don’t like to think about yours and I never brought it up.”

Kazu blinked as he realised that he had never heard Ohno talk about his family and that they never visited. He sat up to turn around and look at the other with big curious eyes. 

“When my mother got pregnant, she was already older. They had tried to get pregnant for a long time before and have already given up when I came along. They were very loving and happy parents because of that, so don’t look so scared and worried. They also died a few years prior. When I started at the university.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said softly. Kazu hugged Ohno tightly who chuckled at his reaction. He caressed the small of his back, kissing the top of his head.

“Thank you. But that’s why I don’t worry too much about the money. I have a good inheritance that will help us a bit. The reason I talked to the accountant is that we will need a bit more space when your triplets are born.”

“Toshi’s home is already big,” Kazu said with a scrunched up nose. There was their living room, a bedroom, a bathroom with a tub and a kitchen after all. Kazu thought it was rather big.

Ohno smiled as he kissed the top of his nose. “That’s right. For the first few months we’ll be fine probably because the babies will mostly sleep, eat and poop but when they get older and start to crawl or run around this space will get too small really fast,” Ohno explained as he caressed his cheek. 

Kazu blinked, but he did understand that reasoning a little bit. “But bigger spaces are more expensive,” Kazu said with a frown. He didn’t like that they would need more money because if he couldn’t work, and the babies couldn’t work then only Ohno could do, and he was already out so much with university and work. His train of thought stopped suddenly, and he moved back to look at him. 

“You will not stop your studies,” he said slowly. Jun had explained to him what Ohno did and that he was good and liked it and he didn’t want him to stop. 

“Please don’t panic with every bit I tell you,” Ohno said softly. He hugged him close and played with his hair. “I’m happy that you worry about me, but I thought about it for a long time. I rented my old family home out when they died because it was too big for just me. I rented this space here then.”

Kazu nodded, not understanding anything about this all. He kept silent, still staring at Ohno, who was caressing his face still softly. He liked the feeling of Ohno’s fingers on his face. 

“But now, with my expanding family, I will need it back. I put all the things regarding the house to someone else because I didn’t want to deal with it, not with my studies and everything going on. The family living there right now will have around a year to find a new place to accommodate their needs, and when they move out, we’ll move in. I told them that it should be fine to wait for that long since it will still be a bit until our babies will come to the world and as I said it would be fine to live here for a bit. It might get tight, but I’m sure we’ll manage.”

Kazu nodded again as he snuggled closer to him again. “Sounds good,” he whispered as Ohno hugged him. “And that means you don’t have to work more?”

“No, I never spent much of my money on myself, and you are not too demanding as well. We’ll be able to get around.”

“I’ll help,” Kazu promised. He wanted to do as much as possible. 

Ohno smiled as he kissed him. “I know, my kitten.”

Kazu grinned at his words and snuggled a little bit more. He sighed happily and stayed like this for a long time until Ohno’s stomach rumbled. He giggled as he put a kiss on Ohno’s lips and stood to tug Ohno along to the kitchen so that they could eat the food he had made and then snuggle up in bed. 

—

Ohno woke when Kazu slipped out of bed in the morning and stretched slightly. He put his hand on the warm spot Kazu had just discarded before sitting up with a small yawn. 

“Kazu?”

The sound of retching reached him from the bathroom, and he stood to follow the noise. He found Kazu bend over the toilet before going over to him. He caressed his back softly and pushed his sweaty hair out from his face. 

Kazu groaned as he fell against his lover, closing his eyes tiredly. “I think I ate something funny, Toshi,” he whined as he rubbed his stomach. 

Ohno smiled as he kissed his forehead before moving forwards to flush the toilet. Then he picked his little demon up, helped him to wash out his mouth and brought him back to the bed. “My little kitten. I don’t know about demon pregnancies, but as you are in a human body, I think it will be similar to what I know. And for women it is sadly pretty normal to get morning sicknesses,” he explained. 

Kazu frowned a bit at his words. “What does that mean?”

“That means that you might throw up for a few weeks now. I’m sorry about that. How are you feeling now?”

“A little better but my tummy is still funny,” he whined. 

“Stay here then I will bring you some tea, okay?”

“Uhn… But I wanted to make you breakfast.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. You might throw up again. Let me do it. This morning I will pamper you a bit, and then you can decide if you feel up to making dinner, sounds good?”

“Yes,” Kazu whispered. Ohno kissed his forehead again before straightening up to prepare the promised tea and some breakfast for them to share in bed. 

Kazu snuggled up to Ohno as he climbed onto the bed with him, sipping at the tea and feeling slightly better. 

“Hungry?”

Kazu scrunched up his nose at the thought of food, but his stomach grumbled a little bit. Still, he shook his head, hiding his face a little at his chest. “I don’t want to throw up again. So no food.”

Ohno frowned before moving Kazu in his arms so that he could start to feed him small bites. Kazu still wasn’t that happy with having to eat, but Ohno was insistent, so he opened his lips like a good boy when Ohno offered him something. 

He relaxed when no urge to throwing up came back to him and just enjoyed being fed for a while until he was full. Ohno kissed his neck before putting him back into the bed, making sure that the blanket was covering him. “You should try to sleep a bit more, okay? I have to go to my classes, but Sho will come soon, ne?”

“Uhn he said he would teach me further,” Kazu said with a small moan at the thought of practice. Ohno sighed as he caressed his hair. 

“Tell him if you are not well enough. I’m sure he will be lenient if needed.”

“Will do so,” Kazu promised with a smile. He would never do something to hurt his babies and Sho would never force him if he felt bad. 

He giggled when Ohno kissed him again before lifting the blanket and his shirt to blow raspberries to his belly. “And you lot be good and don’t give your daddy too much trouble,” he said to his stomach making Kazu feel all warm and tingly as Ohno put the blanket back over his lover and changed his clothes to leave for university. It was hard to leave him, honestly, but he knew Kazu would be unhappy to see that he didn’t continue with his studies so he would continue even if he tried to come back at soon as possible.

When he came back home, he could hear Kazu giggling like mad somewhere in their apartment. It was a sweet sound, but at the same, he was curious as to what brought this up. He was silent as he took off his shoes, focusing on the sounds he could hear and followed them. 

He ended up in the kitchen and peeked into the room. He smiled when he saw a flushed Sho at the counter, trying to cut some vegetables without hurting himself. Ohno winced slightly as he saw how he handled the knife and bit his lips when the piece of carrot fell to the floor because Sho was too scared to hold it while cutting it up. 

Kazu giggled on his chair at the dinner table, holding his stomach. His eyes were filled with mirth at the scene before him. It was so charming. 

Ohno entered the kitchen fully with a smile when they still haven’t realised he was home. He put his arms around Kazu’s middle electing a shriek from his lover who jumped in surprise while Sho let the knife fall to the ground turning around. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he whispered and kissed the side of his neck. Kazu looked up with wide eyes before they cleared up as he realised that Ohno was back. 

He hugged him tightly around the neck, kissing him soundly. “Toshi you are back!”

“Yeah, how was your day?”

“I slept a lot, then I watched movies, and then Sho said he would prepare our dinner since he doesn’t trust me to handle the knife. He is horrible at it,” he answered giggling.

“That’s because you are a stubborn, stupid demon who wouldn’t tell me to stop if you are tired,” Sho scolded with a frown. Ohno lifted his eyebrow at his words, watching Kazu pale a little at the scolding.

“Kazu…”

“I wasn’t tired! I was just slow, Sho was sneaky,” he said with a pout.

“I can’t tell you where an attack might land. I’m sure if your father really will come here and find you, he wouldn’t tell you either,” Sho said with a sigh as he gave up preparing the food.

“I know. That’s why I wanted to train,” he said with a sad frown. Ohno sighed when tears appeared in his eyes, and he hugged him tightly. 

“My little kitten, if you are feeling unwell tell us, okay? We will figure it out. And I promise if you feel weak now, it will get better in later stages of the pregnancy.”

“Okay. Do you hate me?”

“No, I love you.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise. So how about I prepare your food or do you want to order delivery?”

“Sho promised me to make dinner,” Kazu whined slightly. 

“I know he can help me, okay?”

Kazu rubbed his eyes to get rid of his tears. Ohno kissed him warmly and lovingly before picking him up to carry him to the living room. “You relax here, okay?”

“Okay.”

Ohno rubbed his red cheeks before turning to the kitchen to help Sho with the food - or more prepared the food while Sho was watching him do so. 

“I’m sorry for hurting him,” Sho said.

“Not your fault. He is stubborn. Can you do something to make sure that he is safe?”

“Yes, but he might not like it. I can put another ban on him to hide his powers until the babies are ready to be born. That will mean no more practice, though.”

“Sounds good to me. Can you talk to him?”

“I will.” 

Ohno smiled at his promise as he finished the food and put it on the table before calling for Kazu, who came skipping into the room with a happy grin. “Food, finally!”


	20. Chapter 20

"You look serious," Kazu said, looking at the other two when they settled down in the living room. Ohno had his arms around him, and he was snuggled up to the man as close as possible. 

"We are serious," Sho said. Kazu shot him a worried look as well as a little glare his hands going to his belly again. 

Ohno chuckled warmly as he dropped a kiss on top of his head to calm him down again. "Would you stop thinking we all are down to harm you or the babies?" he scolded lightly as he pinched Kazu's nose tightly when the glare didn't lessen. Kazu shrieked in surprise, but his stance collapsed because of his shock. 

Ohno giggled at his expression and kissed the tip of his nose. "You are cute," he whispered into his ear. Kazu blushed a little bit as he pressed back against Ohno. "Sho and me we talked a bit how to make sure you and the babies be safe. I worry, especially if more demons are showing up that you have to fight while you need to throw up. And trust me that's nothing you can stop just because you can't deal with it right that second."

Nino frowned but giggled when Ohno tickled his side softly. He hugged his little lover as tight as he dared, kissing his temple. 

"But what do you want to do?" Kazu asked after a second, looking at Sho when the other cleared his throat. 

"I will seal your powers away again. With no powers, there is nothing your lot can track you with."

"I don't want to be a cat again," Kazu said, directly shaking his head as hard as he could. "Don't make me," he whined, tears springing to his eyes at the thought. 

Ohno caressed his side softly as he swayed him from side to side to calm him down again. "Nobody said that," he said and looked at Sho to make sure that Sho hadn't thought of that, but Sho shook his head as he stood and knelt in front of Kazu.

"I won't do that. It will feel strange for you because there might be void feeling inside of you, but you will continue to look like that."

"You promise?"

"I promise. And if you find you can't stand it, I can break the seal again. But I think it might help you to concentrate just on the babies and yourself," Sho explained, adding for himself that he needed to try his best to make sure that Kazu would still be able to check on his babies during the pregnancy. Otherwise the other might be too panicked then. 

"And if they come?"

"I will keep a check on your apartment all the times if Ohno-san agrees. So I will be alerted if there is any unusual power inside and come, okay?"

"Of course I'm fine with it. As long as it protects Kazu," Ohno said easily shrugging a little bit. In his mind, Sho would be able to watch them the whole time if needed to make sure that his lover was safe. 

"Then, okay. If you promise me that everything will be fine with the babies? And I won't be a cat," Nino said with a small pout on his face. 

"I promise I will also check up on you regularly."

"Okay then," Kazu murmured as he snuggled closer against Ohno to feel safe in his arms again before he let Sho take his hand in between his own. 

A small grimace appeared on his face as light surrounded him and Sho for a moment, and he could feel himself stripped of every kind of power he had in his body. It was not a pleasant feeling at all, and for a second he panicked because he couldn't feel the connection to his babies anymore but before he could do anything Sho's hands around his tightened for a second before he let him go with a small sigh. 

Kazu scrunched up his nose and frowned when he wriggled in Ohno's arms a little bit. "It feels strange," he whined.

"I know, I warned you about that didn't I?"

At that answer, a pout appeared on Kazu's face, and Sho smiled as he bopped his nose softly. 

"I can't feel the babies," he said then. "You promised me, I will."

"You can if you would concentrate," Sho scolded him slightly. 

Kazu grumbled, but he closed his eyes to breathe deeply and concentrate on his heartbeats for a second. He relaxed when he could feel the three babies inside of him, still growing healthily and being there. 

Sho smiled as he saw the reaction on Kazu's face and stood to move his shoulders. "Then I should leave you two alone to enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Thank you, Sho. See you soon."

"Of course," Sho said with a shrug as he left them alone to return to heaven for now. 

Ohno looked at his little lover in his arms who rubbed his belly softly but with a content smile on his face. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, strange but the babies are fine, and so it's good."

Ohno rolled his eyes, kissing the top of Kazu's head. "You are a little bit too prioritising your children," he said with a frown. 

Kazu looked up with a frown but then shrugged as he rubbed his nose at his shoulder. "You are taking care of me, so I'm taking care of them," he decided after a small moment. He didn't know why he felt so paternal and protective about them already, but he couldn't and didn't want to change it. 

"Of course I'll look after you," he said before picking him up. Kazu hid his face at his shoulder as he was carried to the bathroom to help him get ready for bed and then carried him to the bed. He carefully laid him down in the middle of the bed, kissing him lovingly on the lips. 

Kazu giggled against the slight scruffy feelings on Ohno's cheeks when they kissed and put his arms around his neck. He pulled him more on top of him as they deepened their kisses. 

Ohno smiled as he caressed Kazu's body with his fingertips and then wandered under the sleep shirt he wore. He cupped the small bump Kazu was already sporting before wandering a bit higher to tease his nipples. Ohno swallowed the low moan that escaped Kazu's lips at his ministrations. Kazu's breath hitched when they parted to look into each other's eyes. "I love you so much," Ohno whispered. 

"Me too," Kazu answered with a lovely face. He was slightly flushed, his eyes a bit glassy but the smile was bright and honest as he pulled Ohno down again to continue with their love-making. 

— 

"I want to go outside!" Kazu demanded the moment Ohno entered their apartment. Ohno blinked at the sight of Kazu wearing a big shirt and short trousers with crossed arms over his chest for a second without understanding what was going on. 

"Okay?" he asked as he closed the door behind him. 

Kazu looked at him with a slight glare on his face before his shoulders slumped and tears sprang to his eyes. "You don't want to go out with me? Are you ashamed of me? You are, right? Because I put on weight. You lied when you told me that you wouldn't mind."

"Woah, Kazu calm down. What is wrong?" Ohno asked as he stepped closer to hug his lover. He rubbed his lower back when Kazu cried on his shoulder. "I never said we couldn't go out tonight. But I need to change and put my dirty clothes aside," he explained. "And you should wear other clothes."

"You hate the things I wear. You find I'm ugly!"

Ohno rolled his eyes as he separated slightly from his lover to take his face into his hands and kiss him soundly on his lips. "That's not what I said. I love you, and you are adorable. You are my cute little kitten, but it's cold outside, and I don't want you to get ill."

"Really?"

"Really." Ohno sighed when a small smile appeared on his lips and hugged him again, before picking him up to carry him to the bedroom. His little demon was going to drive him crazy. He was sure of it. The mood swings were exhausting, and cravings haven't even started yet.

He put him on the bed and stroke his cheeks to get rid of his tears. "How about you pick out something to wear, while I get ready and then you can decide where you want to go. How about if I take you out for dinner as well?"

"To the place, we ate the first time?" Kazu asked with bright, hopeful eyes. 

"If you want," Ohno agreed readily and kissed the slightly pouty lips. "Did Sho come over today?"

"He came for a bit and then he left," Kazu said with a grumble. "I yelled at him because he was nagging me." 

Ohno hid an amused grin as he hummed in understanding. If he was going crazy with Kazu's mood swings, Sho had even less patience with the little demon and preferred not to stay too long if Kazu was like that. "What did he do?"

"He told me I shouldn't ply so many games, or drink coffee or black tea or something like that. And that I had to wear house slippers. He was getting on my nerves."

"Aww, poor baby. So what did you do then?"

"I played games but switched to green tea and wore socks when he was gone," Kazu said with a playful grin on his face. Ohno chuckled as he changed his clothes and motioned for Kazu to do the same. 

"I will start the washing machine before we go. Do we have more dirty clothes?"

"All in the bathroom beside the washing machine," Kazu said as he took off his shirt and wriggled his hips to get his shorts off. Ohno watched him before stepping close to touch the rounded stomach. It was still small and easy to hide, luckily but Ohno couldn't stop himself whenever it was on display. 

Kazu smiled happily when he felt the warm hands on his stomach and watched Ohno's long fingers caressing the skin around his belly button before Ohno kissed his nose. "How are my babies?"

"They are good," Kazu said happily, putting his arms around Ohno's neck to kiss the older on the lips lovingly.

"That's good then. Behaving well, I believe?"

"Uhn only got ill once today."

Ohno smiled as he caressed his skin for a while longer before separating with a small sigh. "You wanted to go out?"

"Yup!" Kazu skipped over to the wardrobe to pull out some warmer clothes that still fit, and Ohno made a mental note to buy some other kind of trousers for Kazu to fit into when his belly grew even more prominent. He grimaced slowly at the thought of having to get maternity clothes. Hopefully, some were more unisex than female looking. Otherwise, Ohno didn't want to be home when Kazu threw a tantrum.

He put on a sweatshirt himself before collecting the clothes they had worn earlier and put everything to the washing machine, starting the short programme before leaving with a happy looking Kazu for a walk through the park to the small family restaurant where Kazu could order his favourite kind of hamburger with cheese on top to eat.


End file.
